Trying To Save His Life
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Valentine infiltrates the Institute to use the soul sword against the downworld. When the sword is activated by Jace, Valentine just kills Magnus. Alec becomes devastated and heartbroken that the love of his life was murdered. But when he goes to sleep that night, he wakes up on the same day that Magnus died. Over and over again. Now Alec has the chance to try and save Magnus' life
1. 4:22 AM-10:00 AM

_**One of the first new stories of 2019! Hopefully this one will be the one where you don't threaten to kill me if I don't make everyone happy. This story takes place kind of in 2x09 and 2x10 when Valentine took over the Institute to take the soul sword. The only differences is that the times of the scenes I've rewritten take place in separate times. Like the night scene where Magnus took a look at Jace and Clary's vision will happen in the morning. Got it. Kay. Let us begin a brand new tale.**_

* * *

 _September 22nd, 4:22 AM_

Love isn't a very fickle thing for a shadowhunter. It's the same routine almost. It's either love for rank, love for love or don't love at all. It's different than the mundane, who either fake love or love for real. Shadowhunter love is all about tradition and the future. Who a shadowhunter chooses to love has to be strong, high rank, honorable. They must be able to help produce strong shadowhunter children that will carry on the family name and rule an Institute. That's the tradition. Love isn't for the here and now. It's for the future. It's to lead the future. That's just how it is for nephilim. Love for the future, love for the rank or don't even bother with it. But Alec broke that tradition and that rule when he walked down the aisle of his own wedding and planted a sweet kiss against the beautiful Magnus Bane.

Alec smashed that tradition to pieces. The unspoken rule of having to marry a strong shadowhunter woman and lead an Institute left him. He had no care for it. Instead he lived in the moment and started to fall in deep love with downworlder warlock Magnus Bane. Alec had no problem if some of the other shadowhunters in the New York Institute that thought he was crazy for dating a downworlder. He didn't care if his father thought that it was just a fling. Alec knew that what he was doing was his choice. And loving Magnus was the right choice. He was accepted. Slowly but surely, people knew that Alec and Magnus were meant to be.

Alec's mother accepted and loved Alec falling for Magnus. Jace was happy that Alec was happy, despite who he loved. Izzy was ecstatic. Max was… well he was Max. Alec was happy that people understood and that he was falling hard for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, even though he hardly showed it because he was always dark and brooding. In the one beautiful month on restaurant dates, ice skating and archery lessons, Alec knew every time he looked over at the cat eyes warlock that he was in love. And he needed to say it. He had to say it. He needed to tell Magnus how he felt. He couldn't just let this feeling go unspoken. That's what his body wanted. It's what he wanted. Doesn't everyone? But as a shadowhunter, things in his personal life was always put on the top shelf. His plans to tell Magnus how he felt were sidetracked. For a whole four weeks, because of a little something called The Circle and a little someone named Valentine Morgenstern. Alec pushed himself into his work. Going out at almost eighteen hours a day to try and located Valentine and stop him from using the soul sword. Magnus was forgotten and so was the three magical words that Alec wanted to tell him. Alec worked his ass of inside of the Institute, Magnus long forgotten and their love seeming to run on dying embers.

Alec stood on the roof of some random New York building, shooting arrow after arrow after arrow into the targets that he had set up. He needed perfect aim. He needed completely perfect aim. Pristine aim. If he was going to get rid of Valentine Morgenstern and finally take him to the guard where he belonged, he needed to aim perfectly. Alec needed to be a shadowhunter. Magnus be damned in that moment. It had been hours. Hours of him aiming arrow, shooting arrow, retrieving arrow and repeat. Hours of him healing his bloody knuckles and cutting them open again. Hours.

"Alec, okay, that's enough."

Alec moved to aim another arrow but his arms were grabbed and pinned behind him. Alec moved his leg behind his attacker's and grabbed their wrist. He pulled them and slammed them down on the ground in front of him, then pressing his knee against their chest and holding up his fist.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, hey! It's me!" cried the confused and slightly injured Jace. He held up his hands as Alec slowly pulled off of him.

"Sorry!" he said, holding his hand up. Jace took and made it way to his feet. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I thought that after years of us being parabatai together that you would recognize the sound of my voice without your mind going to automatic attack mode." Jace said as Alec ran his stele over his healing rune.

"Sorry. I was kind of in the zone." Alec said, pointing over to the targets with arrows sticking out all over.

"Damn." Jace said. "I know that this whole Circle thing is pretty hectic, but this is seems pretty extreme. Don't you think?"

"No. It's perfectly normal. I'm training." Alec said back, setting down his bow and wiping his face with the towel that was hanging on the roof ledge. Jace crossed his arms across his chest.

"Do have any idea what time it is?"

"4:23."

Jace gave him a surprised look while checking his watch."That's… correct. Huh." Alec flashed his own sport watch that was a gift from Izzy and moved to nock another arrow in his bow. Jace shook his head. "That's not the point. It is 4:23, in the morning."

"I'm not tired and coffee exists for a reason." Alec said back, releasing the arrow.

"How long have you been up here?"

"For… thirteen, fourteen hours?"

"Angel give me strength." Jace sighed. "You came back from the mission at 2 PM. Alec, have you gone to Magnus?"

"Magnus is at his loft being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He's fine."

"Let me repeat myself, it is 4:23 in the morning! Do you honestly believe that Magnus is still working right now! He's either waiting up for you or he's sleeping wondering 'where the hell is my boyfriend?!' !"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Jace look, I have to worry about a lot right now. Finding Valentine, arresting him-"

"You think that I don't worry about that? Valentine is my fucking father. I want to put a blade through his chest for what he did to me and Clary more than anyone!" Jace yelled back.

"That's different." Alec said. "Look, with Aldertree under the watch of the Clave for giving Izzy yin fen, I am also under watch. This could mean head of the Institute."

"So are you saying that a job is more important than the people that love and care about you?"

"No, I'm not saying that all. I love you all." Alec said. "But this week is just a bit… much."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm going to quote Simon, which really makes me want to vomit but: 'Just take a couple moments and like, you know… relax. Do what you do to chill out'."

Alec looked at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, I don't speak Simon." Jace said with a shrug. "But, I think the sum it up it means that you need to take a moment. Okay? It's okay to take a moment."

"Jace, I'm a shadowhunter. I have to train. That's just what I have to do. Okay? Lay off." Alec said, turning back over to the targets. "I have all the time I need after we kill Valentine."

Jace shook his head. "We all think that until time runs out." he said, before walking away. Alec rolled his eyes at his brother and parabatai. He had all the time in the world to be with Magnus.

* * *

 _6:29 AM_

After another full two hours of shooting arrows into targets, he finally decided to go over to Magnus loft. He walked up the steps, completely unfazed from his exhausting training. He knocked on the double doors to the sparkly warlock's apartment. And to his surprise, he saw the door open magically. Alec stepped inside slowly. "Magnus?" he called, slowly approaching the main hall. The window was visible, not hidden by the silk curtains that Magnus usually had hiding the sun and moon and stars. The glass shone and showed the moon slowly leaving the New York skyline and sun rising the greet everyone. Alec passed by it and approached the bedroom. It was there where he was met with Magnus. He was laying down on his side of the bed, a pillow in his arms instead of Alec's own body. Alec looked down at him. Beautiful. Always beautiful. Alec moved to rub his forehead, but just as he did Magnus' phone rang with his favorite song. Alec cursed was he that late? He shook his head. He was busy with the Circle. Magnus was understand.

Magnus groaned from the sound of the phone. He let go of the pillow substitute for Alec and snapped his fingers. The phone shut up and the High Warlock sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked up. Alec smiled. He was adorable.

"Alexander?" he called, his voice groggy from his deep sleep. Alec chuckled. "How long have to been standing there dressed?"

"About twenty seconds." Alec said, moving over and pressing a kiss against Magnus' cheek.

"Did you wake up earlier than me?" Magnus asked, yawning.

"No. I actually just got here."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Magnus groaned, snapping his fingers. All of Alec's clothes were gone and he was just in his boxers. He opened his mouth to protest but Magnus pulled Alec into the bed with his magic. Magnus moved over and snuggled into Alec's bare chest.

"Mags." Alec said with a laugh but Magnus put his ringed finger to Alec's lips.

"Ssshh." he said. "Sleep."

Alec rolled his eyes and shut up as he was ordered. Magnus purred in Alec's arms. Alec smiled. He was comfortable here. He was comfortable in this snuggle with Magnus. Alec yawned himself and leaned against the pillows. He drifted off to sleep, thinking of how much he wanted to tell Magnus that he loved him.

If only The Circle wasn't a thing.

* * *

 _10:00 AM_

Another alarm awoken Alec this time. He very exhaustively opened his eyes. It was his phone this time because Magnus only had one alarm. Alec moved up and looked over. His clothes were folded there on the nightstand right next to him. There was an illuminating light coming from the black jean material. Alec moved to sit up but felt a body on his. He looked down and saw Magnus snoring softly on his chest. Alec chuckled. He moved over and pressed a kiss onto his nose. Magnus smiled, feeling the love in the kiss and snuggled closer. Alec groaned silently. How was he going to reach his phone? Just as he thought that, his phone magically appeared in his hand.

"Answer it." Magnus groaned. "I'm trying to cuddle."

Alec chuckled. He pressed the answer key and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" he called.

 _"I'm guessing that the whole you being late thing is because you finally decided to see Magnus?"_ asked the annoying yet calming voice of his parabatai. Alec pulled his phone away from his ear to get a quick glimpse of the time. He looked at the top of his screen. 10 AM.

"Shit." Alec cursed, scrambling out of bed. Magnus fell off of his chest and onto the mattress.

"Ow." he called, but Alec ignored him.

"Are you calling to tell me that I'm missing a meeting with Aldertree or something?" Alec asked, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder and pulling his pants on.

 _"No. I'm calling you because this is anything but good."_ Jace said. _"Last night, we'll… early morning, me, Simon and Clary found Valentine. And he had this warlock child with him."_

"A warlock child?" Alec asked, turning over to Magnus who was pouting angrily because Alec had just left him to rot without morning spooning. "What did she look like?"

 _"I think that it's the girl that Iris was looking for. She was young, mixed. Curly hair and an adorable scarf covering her-"_

"Gills? I know that child. That's Madzie for sure. The child that Clary was supposed to find. I met her when Iris tried to impregnate her. Valentine has her? Is she hurt?"

 _"No. But I think that he used her child innocence against her. She must think that we're going to hurt her."_

"What happened when you found Valentine?" Alec asked, pulling his shirt the right side out.

 _"I tried to end it. All of us. But he used Madzie against us and kidnapped Simon."_

"Why?"

"Because Stephen is Clarissa's best friend." Magnus added from the bed. He was looking at Alec while he pulled on his silk robe. "If Valentine threatened him, Clary would come to him."

Alec nodded, of course Magnus was right. He was always right. He smiled at him and gave him a nod. "Where are you right now?" Alec asked Jace.

 _"I'm with Clary outside of the Institute. We came to get Iz just in case something happened."_ Jace responded.

"Okay. Get her and bring her to Magnus. We'll figure out our next move then." Alec said.

"Tell him I'll open a portal for him in the back of the Institute." Magnus said. Alec told Jace about the portal and then he hung up the phone. Alec turned over to Magnus and explained everything that had just happened. "Oh poor Madzie." he said.

"We'll have to rescue her. But don't worry Magnus, we won't let Valentine activate the soul sword." Alec said. Just as he did, a portal opened inside of the living room. Magnus and Alec walked out into the room and saw Jace and Clary walk inside, with Izzy in Jace's arms. Izzy was still dealing with the effects of her yin fen withdrawal. She had to stay in bed and let the drug sweat out of her body. Alec walked over to her parabatai and pulled Izzy into his own arms. Izzy groaned, mostly because she was exhausted. Magnus walked over and ran some of his magic over her. Izzy calmed down and smiled in her sleep.

"Bring her to the guest bedroom Alexander." Magnus said, snapping his fingers. "She'll be comfortable in there."

Alec nodded and carried his sister to the guest room of the loft. Magnus turned over to Jace and Clary. "Don't worry biscuit, we'll rescue Simon." he said. "Or we'll die trying."

Oh, if only he knew that he was absolutely correct.


	2. 12:47 PM-1:55 PM

_September 22nd, 12:47 PM_

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything biscuit." Magnus said to Clary as he strengthened his wards around the Institute. Alec had just left the loft a few moments ago to take care of the Institute. He kissed his boyfriend and sister goodbye as he walked through a portal. That was an hour ago. Thank goodness that Alec swore he would be safe. "We'll find Simon in a matter of hours. It's still the morning. We will rescue him."

"But Valentine's freaking psychotic." Clary stated. "He'll kill Simon if it comes to it."

"Just relax Clary." Jace said, rubbing her shoulder. "There has to be something that we can do to get rid of the sword."

"But the vision that we saw doesn't mean you." Clary stated back.

"Hold on you both." Magnus said. "What vision? Tell me, maybe I can put things in perspective?"

"When we rescued Ithuriel, we saw a vision. A vision of some kind of demon in a black hood. And then he grabbed the soul sword." Jace explained. "We're thinking that maybe since that cloaked man was a demon, being demon blooded might be able to destroy the sword. Like how I'm demon blooded."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Is that all?" he asked. "There must be something that I'm not seeing. Come, come. Let me see this vision."

Clary stood up from the sofa and walked over to Magnus. Magnus grabbed Jace by the shoulder and pulled him closer so that he could see this vision. He closed his eyes and slowly read the incantation. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. The vision played in the warlock's mind. He witnessed the black cloaked demon and watched as it walked over to the sword. He grasped the handle and then watched at the sword slowly disintegrated along with the cloaked demon. His pupils rolled back to where they belonged and he slowly moved back a bit. Jace caught him by the arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Visions take a lot of magic." Magnus explained. "Now… that star in the sky."

"Yeah, I remember." Clary said back, turning to Jace once and nodding.

"Angels are higher beings. Higher than me. They communicate through metaphors." Magnus said. "Morgenstern means, morning star. As in 'how are thou fallen from heaven'. Or Lucifer. Son of the mourning. The vision seems to be speaking of a… demonic Morgenstern."

Jace licked his lips and sighed. "Me." he stated solemnly. "That's why Valentine wanted me under his control when he took me."

"But you're not Jace." Clary said.

"I can derail his plan." Jace continued. "I can destroy the soul sword."

Magnus stared at Jace. "And destroy yourself in the process."

"What?" Clary said. "No. T-That's a suicide mission. No way."

"Oh, says the girl that who was willing to die for the downworld what, yesterday?" Jace said, trying to be joking and liven up the mood. But Clary and Magnus shared the same expression.

"Clarissa is right Jace. It is too dangerous." Magnus said.

"Look, I'm not going to touch the sword." Jace stated, holding his hand out to signal his explanation. "I'll just get to it before Valentine tries to activate it and bring the mortal instrument back to the Clave where it belongs. Please, Magnus, Clary, trust me."

Clary and Magnus looked over at each other. Worry was in their eyes, obviously. But they knew how smart Jace was about being a shadowhunter and creating a plan. Jace would make this work even if it killed him. Magnus sighed. "Okay." he said. "But that doesn't mean that I don't like it. If you want to make it work, I will do what I can to help you."

Jace smiled. "Thank you Magnus. Thank you Clary. Now, if we want this work… we need the downworld involved."

* * *

 _1:22 PM_

Alec stood on the roof of a building that was right near the Institute. It had been taken over. Completely. He couldn't do anything as he watched Madzie be innocently forced into making all of his fellow shadowhunters suffocate inside and outside of the Institute. Dear angel. Alec couldn't do anything. He was unable to. If he did, he would probably ending up suffocating as well. He needed to stay alive. To help get rid of the soul sword and stop the murder of innocent downworlders. Two of those downworlders being Simon and Maia, his kind of best friend. And one was his boyfriend. The most important person in his life. Who he was being too chickenshit to say I love you too.

Alec sighed and turned around. He needed to get in contact with Jace or Clary. See what the plan was. See what was happening. Just as he thought that, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Alec picked it up to see that it was none other than Jace himself. "Jace, is everything okay?" he asked.

 _"Everything's fine Alec."_ Jace responded. _"I needed to call to tell you my plan. It's about the soul sword."_

"Do not tell me that your plan is to have Clary touch the sword. He can kill every single downworlder in a mile radius." Alec said with a eye roll.

 _"No Alec. It's not that. Magnus seemed to have cracked the code about the soul sword and that vision that me and Clary had when we rescued Ithuriel. He said in order to destroy the soul sword, there has to be a demon blooded Morgenstern. In that case me."_

"So what does that mean? Do you touch the sword, it vanished and all of our problems except for the Clave are solved?"

 _"No Alec. That's not the plan. That's the last resort."_

"Why is it the last resort?" Alec asked. "Does something happen after you touch the sword?"

Jace was silent on the other line. It worried Alec. So he pinched his parabatai rune to get Jace to react. He screamed on the other side of the phone. _"Okay! Okay. When or if I touch the soulsword, I'll… die."_

"Die?!" Alec yelled back, before silencing himself. He turned back over to make sure he hadn't alerted any of the Circle members. "Jace. Use your brain for once and not your boner."

 _"Alec, just listen to me."_ Jace said to his parabatai. _"I know that you'll hate for that if I do it, but that's just a last resort. I promise you that I'm not going to touch the sword. My plan is the organize the downworlders to help. I just called Luke and Rapheal and sent a fire message to Meliorn. This will work Alec, I swear. But we need some inside information. Where are you?"_

"I'm by the Institute."

 _"Are you inside?"_

"No." Alec responded. "I'm on the roof of a building close by. I'm trying not to get killed."

 _"Okay. Good. Is anyone with you?"_

"No. I'm on my own for now."

 _"Okay? Now do you see Simon at all?"_ Jace asked.

Alec looked back over and looked back down at the park that was a way to the Institute. And as another damned coincidence, he saw three Circle members walking towards the Institute entrance, with Valentine in front of them. And in the middle of them was a huge cage, covered by two opaque black tarps. From the sounds that Alec heard, inside of the cage had to be a bound and gagged Simon Lewis. He looked completely scared and weak. Alec pulled his phone back to his ear.

"I see him." he said. "Valentine has him."

 _"Is he okay?"_ the voice of a worried Clary called.

"He's fine little red." Alec said. "He seems a bit shaken up but other than that, Valentine didn't seem to hurt him. He's just tied up and inside of a cloaked cage."

 _"Okay, good. That means we can start our plan."_ Jace said. _"Alec, you need to try to stop any Circle members from getting inside. And Valentine needs to use lightning to power the core. And that lightning will be the power from the angelic core. Can you try to shut it down?"_

"Okay, I can do that. I'll call you as soon as it's done..." Alec said. "Where's Magnus?"

 _"He's getting ready to go with us."_

"Let me speak with him."

There was some static on the phone as it was passed from one person to another. After a couple minutes, he heard the sweet voice of Magnus. _"Alexander."_

"Mags, I wanted to let you know that everything is going to be okay." Alec said. "Nothing will happen to us."

 _"I know dear. I can protect myself."_

Alec smiled. "I… um… I'll see you soon."

Alec cursed at himself. He was pussy. Why couldn't he tell Magnus that he loved him? But Alec heard Magnus' chuckle. Such an adorable sound. " _I'll be there for you soon, okay?"_ he said.

Alec nodded as the phone hung up. But he knew that he wasn't alone. He felt like there was a shift somewhere on ground he was standing on. He pulled out his hidden seraph blade and held it out to his would be attacker. Turns out that it was only Aldertree. The man that got his sister addicted to yin fen. Alec sighed and pulled his sword down.

"How did you get up here?" Alec whispered, grabbing Aldertree hard by the shoulder and yanking him down to the floor as he saw some Circle members arriving to get into the Institute.

"I managed to escape with some of the other shadowhunters." he answered. "I sent them off to try and get reinforcements from some of the shadowhunters inside of the state."

"How long ago was that?" Alec asked

"An hour ago. I think that they were either captured, killed or traitors." Aldertree answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping my parabatai stop Valentine from ending the downworld as we know it." Alec answered. "Is there any way that we can get to the angelic power core?"

"There is. From the roof. There's an entrance to the power core from there."

"Is there a way to get in from there without alerting the Circle?"

"I'm not sure. I think that there's a way inside from the lower levels." Aldertree said. "If we walk over to the fountain by the park there should be a lower level entryway that's used for fire escapes or demon attacks."

"Show me. I have to shut down that power core."

Alec pushed past him and jumped down off of the building. Aldertree sheathed his own blade and jumped down with him.

* * *

 _1:48 PM_

Raphael sat on his sofa with a glass of goat's blood in a wine glass. He hadn't been expecting a call from Izzy again, mostly after they had both mutually decided that they needed to stay away from each other to counteract their addictions. At first he expected the call to be a beg for some venom. But it was a call for help. For the entire downworld. Izzy needed his, and his clan's, help to get rid of the soul sword. Hence here we was, watching as his fellow vampire's let in the leader's of the downworld along with Jace, Maia, Clary and Izzy. Izzy looked weak to her bones and it enraged the vampire leader as he watched Meliorn help Izzy into a seat.

"So what exactly do you want us to do Jace?" Raphael asked as he motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"We need reinforcements." he said.

"No need a first wave army." Meliorn said.

"No not at all." Clary said. "Look, Valentine will do anything to try to activate that sword. Which is why once we get the signal that Alec shuts down the angelic core, you all have a free buffet."

"Free chance to help us capture and torture him before we take him to Idris for execution." Izzy said with a wink.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is going to work?" Luke asked, not that he didn't trust Jace or Clary with his life.

"What if Valentine decides to use Clary to activate the sword?" Maia asked now.

"I won't." Clary says.

Maia rolled her eyes. "Sure." she said. "You won't touch the soul sword. Voluntarily."

Raphael nodded. "I agree with Maia. Think Clary. Just think for a moment and say that you get captured and you're forced by your deranged father forces you to touch the sword. Because that can happen."

"That can happen, but I will not be anywhere near it. I promise you all. This is for your lives." Clary said, turning to them all. "I'm going to go in there, get Simon and take the sword back to Idris where it belongs."

"Without the angelic power used to turn it on, it will be just like any normal blade." Magnus said. "After Alec turns off the angelic core, Clary will be able to touch the sword like she would touch any other nephilim weapon."

Raphael looked over at Luke, Magnus and Meliorn. They all had the same expression on their face. "So what do we do?" Raphael asked.

"What I will do is leave now." Magnus said, snapping on his jacket dramatically. "I need to go rescue a warlock child and snap some Circle members into some realm of hell so that it will be easier for you to get inside."

"Do you wish for one of us to go with you Magnus?" Melior asked, standing up with his spear.

"No no dear Meliorn. I will be fine on my own. I'm just killing some traitors and bringing the warlock child to my dear friend Catarina. I'll be fine on my own."

And with that Magnus opened up a portal and walked out of the vampire's apartment. Raphael turns back to Clary and Jace. "Back to what I was saying, you want us to fight Valentine?"

"The only thing is, he won't be fighting back." Izzy with a smile. The downworlders smiled with her.

"Okay then." Maia said with a smile. "We're ready if this means to stop the masochist that is Valentine Morgenstern."

Luke turned over to them. "You have the werewolves support."

Raphael turned over to Meliorn. Meliorn gave a calm smile. "I do not trust you shadowhunters. But I do trust Magnus. And if Magnus is with this plan, then I am with this plan. You have some seelie support."

"Then I guess that you have a vampire army with you." Raphael said. "Now let's hurry up. We don't have much time. Now… how do you plan to get Simon back without Valentine capturing you?"

Clary and Jace met eyes. "I've been seeing visions of runes." she said.

* * *

 _1:55 PM_

Valentine had sat and watched as the horrible excuse for a living being struggled against his steel bonds inside of his cage. Valentine had decided to take refuge inside of Aldertree's office, an office that was once his before he realized how terrible downworlders were for an angelic world. Simon pulled at the cuffs that chained his hands behind him and he moved to kick his legs against the bars of the cage. Valentine chuckled. He couldn't believe that his daughter actually cared for much for this downworlder. This demon blooded scum. He would have let him die, but he needed him. For Clary. Hence why all of the windows were boarded up and the only light was from the fireplace.

"Do not worry there vampire." Valentine said as he spun one of Aldertree's prized silver and copper fountain pens in his hands. "Clary will be coming soon. You'll get to see her one last time before you bid her farewell for good."

Simon screamed at him through his gag. Valentine laughed harder. Only a matter of minutes. Maybe even less as one of his guards walked inside of the room. "Valentine... your daughter is here." she said.

"Good." he said as Simon screamed at the top of his lungs through his thick cloth gag. "Be sure to take Madzie to the other side of the Institute. Give her a lollipop. Strawberry lime is her favorite."

The guard nodded and walked out of the room. Valentine turned back to Simon. "Well would you look at that? Looks like she did come for you after all, huh?"

Simon screamed at him, kicking his cage bars again. The sound startled Valentine a bit, but he hid it by running the ends of his blazer. The door opened again. Simon's eyes widened as Clary walked in. "Simon." she called, starting to run over to him. But Valentine leaned over and grabbed her wrist.

"No Clarissa." he said in a ordering voice. "Not yet. We have a sword to activate. You're only here to see him one last time."

"No!" she screamed back. "You need me, I make the rules." Clary yanked out of her grip and walked over to Simon. She knelt down and drew an unlock rune on the lock of the cage. It exploded off and Clary ran inside. She pulled Simon close into a hug. Simon wanted to move and hug her back.

"Okay now." Valentine said. "You said your hellos. Now come on."

Clary turned over to Valentine and she shook her head. "You should have taken my stele."

Clary pulled it out and drew the portal rune that she had been seeing for weeks now, right underneath them. Valentine looked confused at first and then angry when a golden portal opened up from underneath his prisoners. "NO!" he screamed as the two vanished and the portal closed.

Simon and Clary landed on the bed of Clary's bedroom two floors up from Aldertree's office. Clary ran out of the bed and quickly and closed the curtains to protect Simon. Once she knew it was dark enough to be safe, she walked back over to him and smiled. "Thank the angel." she said as she walked over to her best friend and technical boyfriend. "Hang on Si."

She drew the rune on the chains and they fell off. Simon moved over and tore off his gag. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We have a plan to stop Valentine, obviously." Clary said with a smile, just glad that she had her best friend back. She held out her arm. "Eat."

"No, Clary-"

"Do it, you'll need it for the entire plan to work. Just feed damn you."

Simon smiled and took her wrist in his hand. He bit in and drunk the smallest amount. He was hungry, but he wasn't going to kill her or get her addicted. He pulled back and wiped away the residue from his lips. Clary took a second to come back to life and healed the mark on her arm. "Okay, I've eaten. So what do we do?" he asked.

"Do you know where the soul sword is being held?"

"When I was wheeled in in that cage it was in the main room. The ops center."

"Okay good." Clary said, sending a quick text to Jace. She drew a silence rune on her arm. "Come on, we need to be quick."


	3. 2:01 PM-3:00 PM

_September 22nd,_ _2:01 PM_

Magnus walked slowly through the halls of the Institute. His fists were raised, ready to use magic against anyone that might come in his path. He needed to, just in case he needed to defend himself. Magnus walked around the hall, looking around for Madzie. He really hope that this young girl wasn't hurt. She didn't deserve to die for something so innocent. Magnus looked around each hall cautiously. As he walked down, he saw a little girl standing in the hallway. She was dressed a pretty dress and jean jacket. Madzie. Magnus moved closer and saw Madzie standing over in front of a dead shadowhunter. Magnus slowly made his way over towards the little warlock.

"Hello sweet pea." he called with a happy and calm voice. Madzie turned over to face him. She had the same adorable yet scary expression on her face. Magnus licked his lips and took a step closer, moving and pressing his hand against his chest. "I'm Magnus."

Madzie moved over to the blue, polka dotted scarf wrapped around her neck and pulled it off. Magnus looked at her warlock mark. Gills. Beautiful and admirable. Magnus remembered when he was young when he wished that he had gills. Magnus looked and watched as the air started to slowly pull out of the room. The crystal lamps standing in the corner of both ends of the hall chimed in an identical rhyme. The air would suffocate anyone and everyone in the room. It was probably the cause of the shadowhunter's death. Magnus snapped his fingers discreetly, so that he wouldn't suffocate. He needed to talk to Madzie and get her to trust him. So she would stop hurting innocent people.

Magnus smiled again and took a step closer. "I know you're scared. You don't have to be." Magnus blinked and let his golden cat eyes show. The air stopped leaving the room. "See. I'm just like you Madzie. I'm a warlock too." Magnus looked over at the dead shadowhunter and turned back to the adorable little girl. "These men are using you… for your abilities."

Madzie looked at Magnus. "He said Nana was here." she said in a soft voice.

Magnus shook his head. How could Valentine do this to a child. "He lied." he said to her, reaching out a hand. "I want to help you Madzie. For real."

Madzie slowly moved closer to Magnus and allowed him to touch her back. Magnus smiled. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be. You didn't know." Magnus said back with a smile. "Now come. I know someone that will actually keep you safe."

* * *

 _2:33 PM_

Alec walked through the catacomb like tunnels of the Institute with Aldertree leading him in front of him. He needed to hurry up and shut down the angelic power core. They had been down in the tunnel for a while. Walking slowly and hiding from incoming Circle members. "It should be right over here." Aldertree said pointing over to the small entrance that was above them.

Alec nodded and walked over. He grabbed his arrow and nocked it into his bow string. He looked through the entrance above and moved to shoot the Circle members inside. "There's no one inside." Alec said, turning over to Aldertree. "Come on."

Alec climbed up into the room. He did another turn, making sure that he hadn't missed anyone. He turned back over and helped Aldertree up as well. The two covered their eyes from the brightness of the angelic core that was. It was like the sun, but a thousand times less and bright blue. Aldertree stayed by the main entrance and the tunnel entrance, blade in hand just in case anyone tried to attack them. Alec walked over to the main control panel and typed in. Aldertree kept sneaking looks over at Alec.

"I am sorry about Isabelle." he said. "I warned her about the yin fen and I-"

"Look, I highly suggest that you shut up." Alec said, turning his head over to him. "Now is not the time. Besides, it's not like you cared about anyone but yourself."

"I did care for Isabelle. I just wanted to help her."

"Sure. Let's just focus on saving the downworld."

Aldertree nodded and turned back over to the entrances. A couple moments passed and then Alec slammed his fists against the control panel. "Dammit! Valentine locked me out of the core."

"Here, let me try to override it." Aldertree said, walking over to the panel. "Keep an eyes on the entrance."

Alec took a step back and walked over to where Aldertree had been previously standing. He nocked an arrow into his bow and held it up to his chin, just in case any Circle members came around. A few more moments passed and then Aldertree cursed. "The warlock child that he's controlling must have put a spell on the control." he said, turning over and showing a huge burn on three of his fingers. "Burned me."

Alec drew a healing rune on his hand quickly. "You'll be fine." he said honestly. "We have to hurry. If the power is still running that means that the sword could be activated."

Just as Alec said that a tumbling came from the elevator that was the entrance to the room. Aldertree held up his blade while Alec held up an arrow. The doors opened and three Circle members fell out, dead and bloody. Alec looked down at them and then looked back over at who was still in the elevator. His dear sister. "Hey big brother." she said with that sexy smile that made men and women melt.

"Izzy?" Alec said, walking over to hold her if she was still weak from the drug. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you both." she said. "Clary and Jace told me you plan when I woke up earlier. Have either of you managed to shut down the core?"

"There's a spell on the control panel." Aldertree said as his burns healed. "We can't stop it."

"Have you tried manually?" Izzy asked.

"The same spell must be on it." Alec said, picking up one of his arrow heads and throwing it at the manual door lock. It shattered from the magic. He turned back over. "There has to be a backup plan."

"You know the backup plan." Izzy said.

"No." Alec said. "I'm not letting Jace sacrifice himself! Where his he?!"

"Upstairs, waiting for the power core to stop. Damn, the downworlder have an order to attack in a couple of minutes."

"Come on we have to go." he said, pushing aside the bodies and going inside the elevator with his sister. He turned back to Aldertree. "You stay here in case you find a way to shut down the core."

"Can do." Aldertree responded as the doors closed. Izzy shot a quick text to Jace as the elevator went up and over to the ops center floor. The doors opened and the two Lightwood siblings were met with a dozen of Circle members. Alec rolled his eyes and nocked an arrow.

"Try to keep up?" Izzy said with a grin.

"With me? I know." he said, letting an arrow fly into a Circle member's throat.

* * *

 _2:46 PM_

Jace had been in the ops center, knocking out Circle members and tying them where they wouldn't be able to bother him when he finally sent that sword back to the Clave. He looked over and saw Clary and Simon walking inside of the ops center. He sat up before kicking away the tied up Circle member. "Are you alright Simon?" Jace asked, walking over to him. Simon nodded. "Did Valentine hurt you?"

"No. He just put me in a cage." Simon said.

"I'll kill him." Jace growled as his phone vibrated. He picked it up from his pocket and saw the text. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Jace… what is it?" Clary asked. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No." Jace said, walking over to where the sword was resting in the hilt filled with angelic energy.

Clary watched as he approached it. She ran over to him and pulled him away so that he was facing her. As she did that, Magnus was through the hall with Madzie in his arms. He had been looking for a exit since portal travel reminded her of her Nana and Valentine. Magnus walked over and saw Clary, Jace and Simon standing there. Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. Magnus walked over and sat Madzie down on the floor underneath a. She looked terrified. Madzie had gotten used to Magnus in the couple of moments that she had spent with him. Magnus gave her a warm smile.

"Don't be scared. I'm just making sure that it's safe." Magnus said as he cast a protection spell over her. A magic bubble formed over her. "Just stay right there, okay? I promise that I'll be back."

Magnus stood up and ran over to the ops center. Simon turned over and met eyes with Magnus. Before Magnus could open his mouth to ask, Simon answered."Jace is going to destroy the sword." he said to him.

"What?" Magnus said. "What happened to the original plan?"

"Madzie was forced to put a spell on the control panel." Jace explained. "Alec and Aldertree can't get into the panel to turn off the energy. I have to destroy the sword."

"No!" Clary yelled.

Magnus held out his hand and held Jace by with his magic. "There's another way Jace, don't do this!" he yelled. "Think of Alec and Izzy!"

"You don't get it Magnus, I have to." trying to pull him away but ended being pushed back by the magic. "Magnus, let me go!"

"No, I'm not just going to let you kill yourself." Magnus yelled back. "I can break the spell if you just calm down!"

"There's no time for that now Magnus." Jace said, moving over and kicking him in the leg. It didn't hurt, but it confused Magnus to the point where his magic let go of Jace. Jace walked over to the sword and stared down on it.

"Jace, no!" Clary yelled.

"Angel give me strength and send me home." he whispered, closing his eyes and moving his hand to touch the hilt of the sword. His hands clasped around the hilt and he quickly pulled the sword out of the holder filled with angelic energy. Clary was waiting for Jace and the sword to turn to dust, but she was shocked to see a flash. Jace was thrown back and the sword fell out of his hands. Clary turned over to Magnus and Simon.

"Why didn't that destroy the sword?" Simon asked.

"I… I have no idea." Clary said.

Just as she did, Valentine came out from behind the hall. He had a wide smile on his face. "Oh Jace." he said, walking over to the sword."So predictable."

Magnus moved over in front of Clary and Simon and shot out a wave of magic. Valentine was pushed back from the sword. "Get away from it." he said. "You'll regret it!"

"Stand down warlock. You'll die soon enough from the sword, unless you want to die more painfully than from the sword." Valentine threatened.

Magnus turned over to Jace. He was on the floor unconscious. He looked back over at Clary and Simon. He gave them a smile. Before turning back to Valentine. He moved his hands and shot out some magic at Valentine. Valentine bent down as the magic hit one of the computers instead of him. He stood up and pulled out one of his daggers. He twirled it around and started to swiped it over at the warlock.

"No!" Clary screamed, moving to help but was punched back by her own father.

"Clary!" Magnus and Simon yelled out. Magnus turned back over to Valentine and hit him with the magic. His dagger fell out from his hands and Magnus forced him down onto his knees. As he did, there was a loud sound of incoming foot steps. The downworlder armies arrived. Clary and Simon turned over to them as he saw them all walk in. The seelies, who were in the first wave of soldiers, held out their spears to Valentine. Raphael walked in turned over to Simon and Clary.

"So your plan worked." he said. "Are you alright Simon?"

"I'm… I'm fine." he said honestly.

Raphael looked over and saw the sword glowing. He, and all the other downworlders except for the seelies who were holding spears to Valentine, took a couple steps back. Alaric turned over to Clary. "You said that you wouldn't activate the sword." he growled, fangs visible.

"She didn't." Simon said.

"Valentine lied to Jace and manipulated him into activating the sword." Magnus said turning over to Raphael and all the downworlders there. Valentine noticed that the strong magic holding him down was beginning to falter. He looked over and saw the sword still there. It was right in his vicinity. Valentine stayed silent as Magnus spoke with the rest of his filthy kind.

"Where are Alec and Isabelle?" Meliorn asked, keeping his spear right by Valentine's chest.

And for some strange coincidence, Alec and Izzy ran in from the other side of the room. Some blood covered Izzy's whip and Alec's dagger. "What happened?" Alec asked, running over to his parabatai. He pulled him up into his lap and shook him to try and wake him up.

Izzy ran over and he saw the soul sword activated. "By the angel." she said.

Alec turned over and Jace started to stir awake. "You." he growled at Clary. "You activated the sword?!"

"No I-"

"I did." Jace said, coming back to fully. "I'm sorry Alec. Valentine he… he lied."

"I knew that you would try to sacrifice yourself to save the ones that you care about." Valentine said. "You're easy to manipulate. Just like I told you how I was your father, or how Clary is your sister."

"I really want to kill him." Alaric growled.

"Clary isn't... your sister." Simon asked. "So... does that mean-"

"They can be together. But I just had to keep them apart to get to this. And it worked. I know you Jace. I know that you would do anything to save the ones that you love. I know that you were going to try to destroy the sword."

"You. Are. Sick." Jace growled.

"Maybe. I'm just trying to save this world. And if I can't multiple of those demons now. I'll just start with one." Valentine stood up and grabbed the soul sword. He moved over and he grabbed Magnus by the back, plunging the sword into his chest. Magnus' eyes widened as pain filled his chest. He froze, his magic slowly starting to leave his hands.

"NO!" Alec screamed.

* * *

 _3:00 PM_

Alec got up immediately and moved to get his boyfriend. Meliorn, having to do something, ran over to Valentine and sliced his leg. Valentine hollered from the pain. But as he lost his balance and started to fall, Valentine tightened his grip on the sword and yanked it out of Magnus' chest aggressively. Blood spewed everywhere. He fell to the floor as Alaric and Raphael ran over and tackled him. They held his arms down to prevent him from getting to the sword again as it fell from his hands and slid across the room. Alec grabbed Magnus was he started to fall to the floor. He gripped the wound as blood pooled out of it angrily. Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary ran over to him as well.

"No… no… no…" Clary cried. Falling to her knees to be able to see Magnus. Jace looked down and ran his hands through his hair in fear. Blood was spilling out dangerously.

"We need to get him a healer." Izzy screamed, tears starting to fill her eyes. "We need to get him a healer!"

"Mags, Mags, Mags…" Alec called, grabbing him his face. Blood was covering his hands, and he was getting it all over his beautiful face. "Look at me. Look at me. You're going to be okay."

"Ale...Alexander." Magnus coughed, blood coming out from his lips.

"You're going to be fine." Alec said, tears filling his eyes. "We're going to heal you."

"No… no you-you can't." Magnus coughed.

Alec looked up over at his siblings. Tears were filling his eyes and starting to spill out. He looked over at them in disbelief. Jace couldn't meet Alec's eyes. He could feel the pain radiating all over his rune. Jace went down on his knees beside Clary. Magnus looked over at him and gave a weak smile before he started coughing again.

"Magnus, don't say that." Clary said in the middle of a sob. "We'll call Catarina. We're going to save you, okay?"

"You… you can't s-save me." Magnus coughed over at them.

"No Magnus!" Alec yelled, holding him. "Don't say that! We're going to get you help!"

"No. You can't save him." said Meliorn as he walked over to them. Alec looked up at him, with tears all over his cheeks.

"What-what are you talking about?" Alec sobbed.

"The soul sword was used. And it was activated. That was completely covered with angelic energy. And with the wound nearest his heart, chest and lungs… Magnus…" Meliorn sighed, tears filling in eyes. "Magnus won't survive."

"No!" Simon cried. "No!"

"You're lying!" Alec cried. "He's going to be fine!"

"Seelies don't like Alec." Raphael said, his voice low and filled with the same amount of sadness that everyone else had.

"NO!" Alec cried. Magnus moved his hand up and he took Alec's cheeks in his hands. Alec turned down over to him.

"Alexander…" he whispered. "It's… it's okay."

"No… no it's not." Alec sobbed. "Please… please don't leave me! I can save you! Let me save you! I'll find a way! I'll find a way to rescue you!"

"There's not enough time." Magnus coughed, his eyelids getting heavy. Alec sobbed loudly. "Don't cry my Alexander."

"Magnus… you don't understand. I… don't want to have to do this while you're dying on me! Please… I've never hurt like this. Ever! Magnus I… I love you." Alec cried hard.

Magnus cried in unison with his boyfriend. Magnus moved his hands up and held Alec's neck. "Alec… I love you too."

Alec sobbed louder. Jace moved over to Magnus. "Magnus I'm… I'm so-"

"Don't apologize Jonathan…" Magnus coughed. "Just… take care of Alec for me."

"I promise." Jace said, taking his other hands in his. "I promise that I will."

Magnus turned over to Clary. "Biscuit." he coughed with a joking smile. "I'm dying so I'll make this brief."

Clary didn't laugh at the joke and she just shook her head, fighting back her tears and her sobs. "Magnus… I'm sorry! This never should have happened! I'm so so sorry Magnus!"

"It's okay Clary. Just… j-just used what I taught you. Use your gift." Magnus coughed, before looking over at Izzy and Simon. "I see chem-chem-chemistry between you two… Just try it out. For me."

"Anything for you Magnus." Simon said, holding Izzy close. "Thank you for helping me."

Izzy knelt down and kissed Magnus' forehead. "Thank you for making my brother happy."

"You are welcome… Simon, Isabelle." Magnus said, before looking back over at where Meliorn and Raphael were. "Make sure that Brooklyn receives a-another High Warlock. But… not one as good as m-me of course."

"Even on your deathbed, you are annoying." Meliorn said, wiping his tears. "I am going to miss you dearly Magnus."

"Thank you for raising me… when I didn't have anyone." Raphael said. "I love you like a dad."

"I love you too Rapha… and I'll hopefully see you again." Magnus coughed, looking back over at Alec. He was sobbing. Magnus moved his hand and cupped Alec's chin. "Look at me Alec… I want to see your face… one last time."

Alec smiled. He was always so adorable. "Why did you have to die for to work up the courage for me to say that I love you?"

Magnus smiled. He moved in on himself before his pupils became dilated. Magnus moved his hands away from Alec's neck and they fell down against the ground of the ops center unmoving. Alec sobbed hard. He grabbed Magnus and pulled Magnus into his chest. Clary moved into Jace's arm to cry. Jace held her close, letting his own tears shed. Izzy screamed while sobbing. Simon moved over and held her close to her chest so that her sobs were muffled and that she didn't feel alone. Meliorn and Raphael moved their heads down to the ground as the werewolves howled their ceremonial mourning howl. Alec gripped Magnus tighter and buried his face in his unmoving shoulder.

He was dead. Magnus was gone. Alec screamed from the pain in his heart, before his vision blackened and lost consciousness.


	4. 4:27 PM-10:00 AM (Again)

_**Please... do not worry. I promise that I won't torture you guys for the entire story**_

* * *

 _September 22nd, 4:27 PM_

Alec slowly opened his eyes, coming back to the world. Alec groaned, his throat mildly screaming out in pain. He sat up, moving his hand to rest against his throat.

"Alec. Oh thank the angel."

Alec looked up and saw that he was in his bedroom inside of the Institute. Jace was standing there right next to him. His eyes were puffy and there were tear stains on his cheeks. "Jace… what… what happened to me?" he asked.

"You blacked out." Jace said. "There was so much pain radiating through the rune and through your heart that your body just couldn't take it."

"Pain? What are you-" Alec stopped talking. He finally remembered what had happened. The soul sword and Magnus. Magnus getting stabbed by Valentine. Magnus dying in his arms. Alec sobbed and moved his head into his hands. Jace walked over and sat down next to his parabatai. He pulled him into his arms. Alec cried harder.

"Alec, breathe." Jace said. "You're going to pass out again. Just breathe. In and out, in and out."

Alec felt like he was going to suffocate but he held onto Jace's shoulder. He forced himself to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. But the thoughts still flooded into his mind as he breathed. The fact that Magnus was killed. The fact that Magnus is gone forever. The fact that Magnus died, bleeding in his arms. The fact that Magnus had died an entire hour and twenty seven minutes ago. The fact that he will never see or hear Magnus' beautiful voice again. Alec shook his head as everything started blackening again and things became clear. Jace rubbed Alec's back, reassuring him the entire time. Alec just sat there in his bed, breathing and crying. Magnus was gone. Magnus was dead. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.

Alec sniffed and wiped his nose, still in complete shock from what had happened. He moved over and leaned his back against the bed's headboard. Jace got up from the bed and grabbed something from Alec's desk. He handed it to his brother. Alec grabbed it and drunk the entire thing in one gulp without even caring what it was. Alec threw the glass aside, not caring that it just shattered all over the wall. He slammed his body down against the pillows. Jace watched him and moved to touch him, but moved away. He sighed, looking down at the ground.

"This isn't a dream is it Jace." Alec said through his tears. "It's not a vision, not a spell… this is real. Magnus is… Magnus is actually dead."

Jace nodded. "I'm sorry Alec."

"I don't want to hear those three words ever again!" Alec screamed, burying his face inside of one of his pillows. He screamed loudly. Jace wiped his own tears. The pain that he was feeling through the rune was nothing compared to what Alec was feeling in his heart.

"I… I should have known better." Jace said, looking down at his hands. "Magnus told me to wait. Magnus told me that there was another way. But I was so convinced on stopping Valentine… that I didn't listen to him. I should have listened. I should have listened to Magnus… and now… now he's-"

"Please don't say that." Alec said, sitting up looking over at him. "Please don't say that. I'm not… I'm not ready… and besides… this isn't anyone's fault but… Valentine."

Alec pulled the covers off and sat up from the bed. Jace walked over to him. "Alec, Alec." he called softly.

"Where is he?!" Alec screamed, looking around. "Where the hell is he?!"

"Alec, calm down!"

"Get the hell off of me! Where the hell is he?! Where's Valentine?!"

"He's in the cells Alec, he's being dealt with. Okay. You need to calm down."

"He killed Magnus!" Alec screamed, pushing Jace off of him. "He killed Magnus! And I swear to the angel that I will murder him for what he did!"

"Alec, this won't help anyone! Will avenging Magnus really make everything better?!" Jace asked.

"Yes! He murdered my boyfriend! He killed him!" Alec said, starting to shake and sob again. "M-Magnus was innocent. Magnus never hurt anyone… why did he have to take him away from me?"

Jace rushed over and pulled his brother into a tight hug. Alec lost it in his arms and sobbed. "It's okay Alec. I got you. Just let it all out."

Alec screamed in his brother's arms.

* * *

 _4:51 PM_

Izzy was inside of her bedroom. She was completely broken. Magnus had become one of her closest friends. And now he was gone. Stripped from this world innocently. She had been inside of her room, trying not to cry from the pain that she was feeling in her heart.

"Izzy." Simon called to her. Izzy turned over to face him. His face was red and puffy was well.

"I'm sorry Simon. I didn't mean to ignore you." Izzy said, wiping her nose. "What did you say?"

Simon sat down next her on the bed. "Come here."

Izzy slowly moved her and rested in his arms. Simon cuddled her close and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. "Magnus wouldn't want you to cry."

"I still can't believe that Valentine killed him." Izzy sobbed. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. He didn't deserve to die at all." Simon said. "Valentine will be punished and Magnus will be avenged."

The sun was beginning to set through Izzy's window and a bright beat of sunlight shone through her window. Izzy looked over and saw the sun starting to sine down. "Simon, the sun!" she yelled, but she noticed how he didn't turn away or wince in pain. Simon noticed to and looked at his arms.

"What the hell?" he gasped. He looked over at Izzy. The two found themselves back wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 _7:32 PM_

Alec didn't leave his bedroom for hours. The sun had set and the moon had risen. Alec stayed sitting there on his desk. He was twirling his seraph dagger inside of his hands, just looking out the window. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Alec didn't want to go out and face the world. He wanted to stay hidden in the darkness of his bedroom and hopefully die inside of the room. Magnus was gone. All that Alec wanted right now was to hold his boyfriend. Alec wanted him back. Alec threw his blade and it hit the wall where Jace had fallen asleep against. Alec stood up and looked down himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His face paled from crying, eyes puffy and claw marks on his cheeks.

Magnus would probably scold him playfully for messing up his face if he saw Alec now. But he couldn't. And he knew would again. Alec sighed and and sat down on his bed. He looked down at his hands, still stained from Magnus' blood. Alec sighed and leaned against his pillows again. "I just want to make things right." Alec said to himself and he pulled his covers over himself. He sighed again, pulling in his tears back to his eyes where they belonged.

 _I'll visit Magnus tomorrow_ , he thought. _I'll see him then and say my final goodbye. Then… then I'll avenge him. I'll make sure that Valentine pays for hurting him._

Alec turned over to one side of the bed and put one of his hands underneath the pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to sleep without Magnus. He probably couldn't sleep without Magnus. But he had to. He had to try. Alec sighed again as a tear slipped out from his eyes. Sleep now and avenge Magnus tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Alec didn't want tomorrow to come. He didn't want to keep living in a world where his beautiful and magical Magnus wasn't alive was well as he was. Alec sobbed. He sat back up and wiped his tears away. He turned back over to the window, seeing the moon over there in the sky. Alec looked over and his hand.

"I'm sorry Magnus… I'm so sorry." he sobbed. "I would have saved you. I should have saved you. I needed to save you. And I'm sorry for letting someone like Valentine fucking Morgenstern kill you. And I would do anything to get you back. Anything."

Alec sighed and wiped his eyes as more tears started to form. He shook his head again. He was an asshole boyfriend for watching his boyfriend get killed. Alec sighed. "Please… someone… anyone… please let me save him." Alec cried. "Someone… anyone! Please! Let me save him!"

Alec cried hard, slamming down against his pillows. He cried and cried and sobbed, calling out Magnus' name and pleading to go back and save him. That went one for almost an hour, before his body finally allowed him to fall limp and asleep.

* * *

?:?

"I never thought that it would come to this Asmodeus… but you surely have lost your goddamned mind." the king of Edom said, sighing while he sipped on a glass of mead. He stood up from is throne and walked over to the mirror where he had witnessed Magnus' death and his boyfriend's emotional breakdown. "He did ask for a second chance. I should give it to him… or maybe more than one chances. He probably won't even know what's going on when I cast the spell."

Asmodeus sighed and he waved his hand. Black magic covered him and the entire room he was in. Asmodeus smiled as the magic covered himself as well. "Do not make me regret doing this for my son Alec Lightwood."

* * *

 _September 22nd, 10:00 AM (x2)_

Alec was plagued the entire night with nightmares of Magnus' death. He kept seeing him dying. Getting impaled by the soul sword. Blood pooling everywhere. Alec tossed and turned, seeing everything happening around him in his nightmares. He didn't want this. He didn't want for this to happen. No. Alec forced his eyes opened and was met with the sound of an alarm.. He forced his eyes closed again in annoyance. Was it his alarm going off of Jace's? He waited a moment and recognized the blaring ring. It wasn't an alarm, it was a ringtone. But it was his. Alec sighed. Oh, right. Even thought Magnus was gone, he still had duties that he had to fulfill as a shadowhunter. Life was a real pain in the ass. Alec moved to get up and grab his phone from his desk, but he felt a weight against his chest.

Was it Jace? Had Jace decided to brotherly cuddle him in the night from his nightmares? Alec opened his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to just stay under his world of his pain, and moved to get up, shut off the ring of whoever the fuck was calling at this hour and tell Jace to go screw himself. But he turned over and froze. What? He looked down and saw Magnus sleeping against his chest. What? Magnus? Alec looked around to where he was. He was back inside of Magnus' bedroom. Inside of Magnus' loft. But Alec had fallen asleep on his bed in the Institute. How did he get here? How did Magnus get here? And get back from the dead? Alec watched Magnus die. He saw Magnus die in his arms. Magnus was dead. By the angel.

Alec was panicking, trying to figure out what the hell was going on when his phone magically appeared in his hands.

"Answer it." Magnus groaned in a voice that made Alec jump a bit more. "I'm trying to cuddle."

What? How was Magnus here? Was Alec dead too? Alec, shocked and scared, jumped up off of the bed and fell down on the ground below with a loud thump. Magnus sat up and crawled over to the end of the bed, probably confused and worried that Alec fell off of the bed. "What the… what's-" Alec cried, confused as he looked around.

"Alec!" Magnus cried, getting out of bed and going down next to his boyfriend. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm-I'm… what, what's happening? What the…" Alec was in complete and utter shock. What was going on? How was Magnus here with him? Alec looked over and he got up. He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Jace. Didn't Jace fall asleep in his room? Why was Jace calling? Didn't Jace call yesterday?

"Alexander… you're scaring me." Magnus called, getting up and moving towards his boyfriend. Alec took a step back, so Magnus kept his distance. Alec looked down at his phone and pressed answer key.

 _"I'm guessing that the whole you being late thing is because you finally decided to see Magnus?"_ Jace said.

"J-Jace… did, did you bring me to Magnus' in the middle of the night?" Alec asked.

 _"What?"_ Jace said. _"No. I just recently noticed that you were it gone. It's 10 AM right now."_

"But… but I fell asleep in the Institute. And… and how did Magnus get back. Did you save him?"

 _"Save him? From what, is Magnus in danger?"_

Alec looked over at Magnus. Magnus was looking at him worriedly. Alec pulled his phone back and he looked at the date. September 22nd. Alec took a step back. No. That was yesterday. Alec looked back up at Magnus. He was breathing hard. What the hell was happening? Alec bumped into the dresser as he fainted.

"ALEXANDER!" Magnus cried out, running over and grabbing him as he fell limp.


	5. 10:16 AM-1:22 PM (Again)

**_Season 3B looks AMAZING! Magnus passing out, oh my gawd! Why hasn't this show gotten picked up! Come on ya'll! #SaveShadowhunters_**

* * *

 _September 22nd, 10:16 AM_

Alec woke up sometime later. He was confused as the why he was foggy and disoriented. Alec sat up moving to try and rub his temples. Was he still in the Institute? Did he faint again? Alec moved to pull up his blanket, but he had heard voices around him.

"I don't know what's going on with him! The rune is all over the place!" said the voice that Alec knew was his parabatai.

"Do you think that I know either? He just started freaking out and then he fainted!" said the calm voice of Magnus. And even though the voice was calm, it freaked Alec out. Magnus was dead. Magnus died. He never should have heard that voice again in his entire life.

"Do you think that he's sick or something?" asked the voice of annoyingly kind Clary.

"He was fine last night." Magnus and Jace both said in unison.

Alec groaned and sat up in the bed. Something was going on. Something was most definitely going on. Alec forced himself out of bed and walked over to the door. It was closed, but he peered through to see. Sure enough, Magnus was there. He was actually there. Alive. Alec burst through the doors. Magnus, Jace and Clary all turned around almost in a shocked expression. Magnus immediately moved past Jace and moved to hold Alec's cheeks. Alec immediately grabbed Magnus by the wrists, moving to check his face for injures.

"Alec…" Jace called.

Alec didn't respond as he ripped opened Magnus' shirt. Magnus gasped in a bit of shock. But Alec ignored him as he inspected his chest. He saw nothing but beautifully smooth skin. No wound. No scar. No blood. Had his death all been a really long nightmare? Alec sighed happily and pulled Magnus into his arms. Magnus was completely confused, but he hugged back.

"Alexander… what is going on?" he said. Alec pulled back and cupped the warlock's cheek in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm okay Magnus." Alec said, rubbing his cheekbones.

"Alec, you freaked out over the phone and fainted." Clary said. "Did something… happen last night?"

"No, no, not at all Fray. I just had a… larger than life nightmare." Alec explained, pulling Magnus to his chest. "I'm sorry if I scared you. All of you."

"It's okay Alexander. I've had nightmares all of my life." Magnus said.

"What happened in the dream Alec?" Jace asked, moving and rubbing his parabatai's shoulder.

"We can talk about it later. Right now, I can tell that there are more pressing matters to deal with." Alec said, pressing a kiss against his temple. "You called for a reason Jace, am I right?"

"Yeah, before you fainted." Jace said. "Valentine has infiltrated the Institute with a young warlock."

"Madzie." Magnus added to his boyfriend so he could at leadt understand a bit more.

All of Alec's previous thoughts of Magnus' death being a dream started to flatter. He frowned. But didn't Valentine already infiltrate the Institute? What kind of deja vu was he experiencing right now? Alec pulled Magnus closer to him from the waist. Magnus was a bit confused, but he leaned into the touch.

"And that's not all." Clary added. "Last night when we found Valentine he-"

"Kidnapped Simon." Alec finished, trying to test his theory. Was this really deja vu or was he reliving the same day?

Jace and Clary turned over to Alec. "How did you know that?" Jace asked.

Alec was right. Something was happening. Or else Jace and Clary wouldn't be asking him this question. "Um… it's uh, it's-it's Simon." he said. "I um… um, kind of… expected it from him. No offense Clary."

"None taken. Just… curious." Clary said.

"He is right though." Jace added. "Your vampire boy toy seems to get himself into a lot of trouble."

"Not the point Jace." Alec said, turning back to the red headed shadowhunter. "Clary, continue please."

"I don't know what to do Alec." she said. "T-This is Valentine! And Simon is my… boyfriend… technically."

"Despite your romantic confusion, it is obvious that Simon needs to rescued. Valentine is on the war path and no downworlder, mundane or shadowhunter should have to die because of that." Magnus says, patting his hand on Alec's still bare chest.

"If Valentine gets his hands on the soul sword then there's no telling what he'll do." Jace added, earning a nod from Alec.

"You should get dressed Alexander. Maybe scope out the Institute. See if you can find Simon or the soul sword." Magnus said, running his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec swallowed and nodded. He turned to go to the bedroom but he stopped. He grabbed Magnus hand and pressed a hard, possessive kiss against it. He wouldn't forget saying those three beautiful words this time. Unlike in his nightmare.

"I love you Mags." he said, kissing his forehead before walking to the bedroom. Magnus stood there, frozen and a bit shocked. From both the hard kiss and the three words that he had been scared to say since Alec made love to him for the first time. Did Alec really just say that he loved him? Or was he still asleep? Magnus turned over to Jace and Clary, who were just as confused.

"Has he said that before?" Clary asked.

Magnus shook his head, but his fingers went to his lips like he was a love sick teenager.

* * *

 _1:22 PM_

Alec was completely confused by his day so far. Everything that had happened, happening in his dream. When he made his way over to the Institute, he saw someone fall off his bike. Just like in the dream. He saw a couple break up rather aggressively, which included someone getting slapped. Just like in his dream. Alec was completely confused. What was happening? Was this some kind of really, really fucked up deja vu? Did he drink before going to sleep? No, no he didn't.

Alec shook his head, looking out over and seeing the Institute. It looked just as it did in his dream. Alec shook his head. He activated his agility rune and jumped up onto the roof of the building. But as he did, he noticed that he had jumped onto the same roof that he had in his dream. Alec was convinced now that this couldn't possibly be a dream anymore. It was impossible. Something had to be bloody happening? What the fuck was happening?

Alec shook his head, swallowing his drying throat. What was happening? Alec sat down against the ground of the roof and he rubbed his head. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay." Alec sighed. "You. Are. Just... confused. You're just confused. You're just confused. You're just dreaming... of the same day?"

Alec sighed and swallowed some of his saliva. He slammed his palms against his head. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real. Alec shook his head. He knew that something had to prove that this wasn't happening. Something. Alec turned over and remembered that Jace had called him. Alec smiled. Jace hadn't called yet. Maybe he was-

And just as the thought that, his phone rang. Alec picked it up and stared at it. What? What was happening? Jace had called him last time. At exactly the same time. Alec shook his head, pulling it to his ear. "J-Jace?" he coughed. Alec thought back to what he was thinking. What was happening? "I-Is everything okay?"

 _"Everything's fine Alec."_ Jace said, scaring Alec even more. It was the same thing that he had said before. _"Are you okay? You're stuttering."_

"I'm... I'm just... I... I don't know." Alec said, shaking his head.

 _"Did something happen? Are you okay? Where are you?"_

 _"Is that Alexander?"_ Magnus called from the background. _"Is he okay?"_

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Alec called out. Maybe this was just a nightmare. He didn't want to cause the nightmare to turn to hell. And even if it wasn't, Magnus didn't need to be scared. Magnus needed to stay calm.

 _"Are you sure that you are alright darling?"_ Magnus asked.

"I just... I just need a coffee." Just as he said that, a cup of coffee appeared in his hands. Magnus. But Alec dropped it with a recoil. He was too shocked right now. He sighed and looked over to the Institute. "So what's your plan Jace?"

 _"How did you know that I had a plan?"_ Jace asked.

"I-" Alec was thinking. Something was most certainly happening. "I um... you wouldn't have called unless you had a plan."

 _"Oh. Yeah. Right. My plan has to do with the soul sword."_ Jace said. _" I just spoke with Magnus and Clary and-"_

"Please don't tell me that your plan is to touch the sword."

 _"No Alec. That's not the plan. That's the last resort."_ Jace said. Alec realized that if this was the past, then Jace didn't know that he would be the one to activate the soul sword.

"But your..." Alec stopped talking. Hold on? Jace didn't know yet. He didn't know that he could activate the sword. Or could he actually activate it? Good, this was so unnerving.

 _"Alec, just listen to me."_ Jace said to his parabatai. _"I know that you'll hate for that if I do it, but that's just a last resort. I promise you that I'm not going to touch the sword. My plan is the organize the downworlders to help. I just called Luke and Rapheal and sent a fire message to Meliorn. This will work Alec, I swear. But we need some inside information. Where are you?"_

Alec slapped his temple, he was hearing this all over again. Alec felt like he might faint. "I'm uh... I'm uh... I'm by the Institute."

 _"Are you inside?"_

"No." Alec responded in the same fashion as the first time he had heard this. "No... no, I'm not inside. Right now, I'm on the roof of a building near it."

 _"Okay. Good. Is anyone with you?"_

"...No..." Alec said. Probably not. Maybe a demon was there with him and he was fucking with his head.

 _"Okay. Now do you see Simon at all?"_ Jace asked.

When Jace asked that question the first time, Alec had turned over and saw Simon in a cage. Alec turned over the roof again and sure enough saw what he had saw. Valentine and three of his Circle members. A cage covered with a black opaque tarp and the muffled struggles of a bound and gagged Simon. Alec turned around and exhaled through an O shape on his mouth.

"By the goddamned angel." he gasped.

 _"What, what is it?"_ Jace asked. _"Is Simon okay? Are you okay?"_

 _"Simon?"_ Clary called. _"Alec... did something happen to Simon? Is he okay? Please tell me he is!"_

"I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm... I'm... I'm fine. Simon's... Simon's fine." Alec gasped. "He's just in a cage. He's safe though! He's safe!

 _"Alec, are you okay?"_ Clary asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Fray. Just uh... just a little on the edge... with-with um, everything going on. But Simon's okay."

 _"Okay, good. That means we can start our plan."_ said Jace next, coming back to his plan. _"Alec, you need to try to stop any Circle members from getting inside. And Valentine needs to use lightning to power the core. And that lightning will be the power from the angelic core. Can you try to shut it down?"_

"Yeah, got it." Alec said, sighing. "Jace, put Magnus on the phone. I need to talk to him."

 _"He's in the-"_

"Put my boyfriend on the goddamn phone!" Alec yelled with through gritted teeth, trying not to get the attention of the Circle members inside and out of the Institute. Alec waited and heard the static from the changing of places.

 _"Alexander."_ called Magnus' angelic voice. His love. Alec found his heart calming down and he smiled. _"Alec? Are you there darling?"_

"I'm here baby. I'm right here." Alec said.

 _"Alec, is everything okay? Jace says that you've been a bit... jumpy."_

"I have a reason to be. Besides the nightmare I had last night, I'm just worried about everything. I'm worried about you because I love you."

There it was again. Those beautiful words. _"Alexander... you said it again."_

"Why wouldn't I? It's true?" Alec said. "I do love you."

Alec then remembered something that had happened. Alec turned around at exactly the right moment kicked Victor Aldertree in the stomach. Damn, this was yesterday all over again for sure.

 _"Alec? Alec?! Are you okay? What happened?! Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine babe." Alec said. "I just got to go. But I love you more than anyone okay?"

 _"More than Isabelle?"_

"More than Izzy. I love you."

 _"I love you too my Alexander."_ Magnus said. Alec smiled. He loved him.

"Stay safe. I'll be home to you soon." Alec hung up the phone and turned over to Aldertree. He was on the floor, groaning in pain.

"How did you know that I was here?" Aldertree asked.

"I just know. I know that you escaped with some of the other shadowhunters and that you sent them out to go get reinforcements." Alec said, grabbing him by the shirt. "Now get up and come on."

"Come on where?" Aldertree asked. "What's going on? How do you know all of these-"

"Shut up. I know okay. Just like I know that you know an entrance to the power core from the roof that leads down to the catacombs without being noticed." Alec said. "Come on, I don't have time to sit here and yell! Valentine is going to kill if we don't hurry up and shut off that power core!"

"Power-"

"I'll explain on the way, but I need you help let's go." Alec said, pulling him up by his shirt and pulling him along. If this day was really going the way that he thought it was, then he needed to hurry up and stop Valentine from causing the death of his boyfriend.


	6. 2:33 PM-3:00 PM (Again)

_**I thought that it would be fun to switch the roles and show a protective and possessive Alec with this fic, which is going to be shown when we get to the day repeating over and over again.**_

* * *

 _September 22nd, 2:33 PM_

Alec was walking through the Institute's catacombs with his witchlight hanging from a necklace chain that was a gift from Izzy. This had happened before. He knew that it had. This entire day had happened before. Alec had witnessed it all happen. Waking up in Magnus' arms, Clary and Jace coming over, Jace's phone call, discovering the captured Simon and having Aldertree help him. If this was truly happening, then Alec needed to stop Jace from touching the sword or Valentine from getting anywhere near it. He needed to change everything. He needed to save the downworld, the shadow world... Magnus. Alec needed to save Magnus. If this day had shown him anything, it was obvious that he needed to change something. The angel had to have blessed him with a second chance. Or the angel was punishing him for being gay. Either way, Alec was not going to let anything go wrong this time. Alec walked in front of Aldertree, his bow nocked with an arrow and ready to let loose. Aldertree was behind him, looking confused and scared. How did Alec know so much and was he going to kill him?

Aldertree wouldn't be surprised, after all he had done to Izzy. He had gotten her addicted to a substance that should have only been used once. Her addiction was her fault. Alec turned over to Victor.

"No one is going to be inside." Alec said to him. "Come on."

"Wait, how do you know?" Aldertree asked.

"I uh... just-just don't ask. Let's go." Alec snapped. He walked inside of the room, arrow raised and pointed at the elevator. Aldertree walked over to the grid.

"I am sorry about Isabelle." he said. "I-"

"I swear to the angel that someone is messing with me right now. You said this to me already!"

"No. I haven't. I have never formally apologized to you Alec."

Alec looked over at the control panel. He walked over and pushed Victor away. He pressed his hand against the panel to attempt to override it. His hand burned, just like how Victor's dead in the dream, vision or spell. Aldertree moved over to Alec, in shock moving to grab his wrist. Alec pulled it away, himself shocked. This was all the same. And this surely meant that something was going to happen to his lover.

"There's a spell on the panel." Alec said, grabbing his bow from where he dropped it on the ground. Aldertree ran his stele on Alec so that the burn went away.

"It must have been that warlock child." Aldertree said.

"Madzie. Her name is Madzie. She has a name and I suggest you use it." Alec snapped again, before there was a tumbling in the elevator. The same tumbling from the first time. Aldertree moved to grab his stele. Alec grabbed his wrist. "Don't. It's Izzy."

Just as he said that the doors opened and just as Alec said, dropped thrree dead bodies of Circle members. Aldertree turned to Alec, confused.

"How did you know it was Isabelle?" he asked.

"You knew it was me?" Izzy asked, she was weak.

"I um... I can um... hear you heels... from a mile away." Alec said as an excuse.

"Oh." Victor said.

"Clary and Jace told me you plan when I woke up earlier. Have either of you managed to shut down the core?" Izzy said, twirling her whip back into a bracelet.

"There's a spell on the control panel." Aldertree said, pointing to Alec who looked dumbfounded once again hearing the same sentences and the same words. "We can't stop it."

"Have you tried manually?" Izzy asked.

"M-Madzie put a spell on it. We couldn't if we tried." Alec said. "There has to another way, if Jace touches that sword it's game over."

"I know that you love Jace but that's the only way."

Alec turned back over. "Right. You guys don't know."

"Don't know what Alec?" Izzy asked, worried for her brother.

Alec shook his head. "Get me to Jace, now!"

"He's upstairs, waiting for the power core to stop." Izzy said, running over to the elevator with Alec. Alec shoved the bodies out and looked over at the soon to be regular shadowhunter.

"Stay here Victor." Alec yelled, earning a half salute from the other man.

"Damn." Izzy cursed as the doors closed and she checked her phone. "The-

"I know Iz. I downworlders have a few more minutes before they attack."

"How did you know-"

"I just know Isabelle!" Alec shouted. Izzy nodded, and decided to not ask anymore questions. Her brother was on the edge. She needed him calm, not more agitated. She nodded as the elevator went up and over to the ops center floor. The doors opened and the two Lightwood siblings were once again met with a dozen of Circle members. Holding their weapons and looking ready to kill. Alec cursed.

"Not again." he said under his breath. "Izzy, we need to be quick. Kill as many as you can."

Izzy nodded and unfurled his whips.

* * *

 _2:46 PM_

Alec had been fighting so hard. He shot arrow after arrow after arrow. After what had just happened and after what had been going on all day, he knew that something was happening. He needed to hurry up and get to his parabatai. If he touched the sword, it would activate and if it activated... then all of the downworlders going to die. He had been swinging his dagger and shooting arrow after arrow, watching all of the downworlders fall to the ground dead. They deserved it after all they had done. Alec looked around, making sure that all of the Circle members were dead. He looked up at Izzy, who looked like she was about to pass out. He ran over and pulled her up in a bridal carry. He loved his sister, but he had to hurry up with her if he intended to stop his parabatai from activating the soul sword. He ran over with his sister in tow to the ops center. He walked over and saw his parabatai, Clary, Simon and Magnus. Magnus was here. Alec set Izzy down gently and ran over.

"There's no time for that now Magnus." Jace said, moving over and kicking him in the leg. He was trying to get him away. It didn't hurt, but it confused Magnus to the point where his magic let go of Jace. Jace walked over to the sword and stared down on it.

"Jace-" Clary tried to call, but Alec ran over first.

"Jace, do not touch that sword!" Alec yelled.

Jace turned over confused. What was Alec doing here? "Alec-"

"Jace, don't! Trust me!" Alec yelled. "This isn't going to work the way you think! Please, listen to me... I'm your parabatai."

"Alec how do you know this?" Magnus asked.

"I'm his parabatai and I just know that something is going to happen." Alec said, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him behind him. Magnus was confused, but held onto his shadowhunter's shoulders.

Jace looked at Alec. He shook his head. "I can't Alec. This is for everyone. For you, Simon, Izzy and Magnus." Jace turned away from them and closed his eyes. "Angel give me strength and send me home." he whispered, closing his eyes and moving his hand to touch the hilt of the sword.

"NO!" Alec yelled, running over and tackling his brother. He pinned his hands behind him.

"Alec, let me go! It won't matter if I die!" he screamed.

"Oh Alexander, how did you know?" said the voice of the mastermind behind all of this. Valentine walked out, and there was a look of anger on his face. He had a seraph raised at him.

Jace was struggling under Alec. Alec pushed him down. "You're not going to get the soul sword." he said. "You're not going to use Jace to activate the sword."

"What?" Jace said.

"Jace can't activate the sword Alexander." Magnus said.

"Yes he can." Valentine said. "I lied to Jace. He was never injected with demon blood. He has pure angel blood. He can activate the sword. But you just ruined."

Alec remembered that. He remembered it from his vision or his dream. That Jace was the one that activated the soul sword. Jace stopped struggling underneath his parabatai and looked over at him.

"Alec... how did you know?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, he can explain later." Magnus said, holding out a blue fire ball at the Circle leader. "You're done Valentine. Get down on your knees and put your hands above your head."

"You think that you can control me warlock?" Valentine asked, spinning his sword with a sly smile. "You don't."

Just then, the downworlder army ran inside. Alaric and Meliorn ran over to Valentine and pinned his arms behind him. Alec got off of Jace and walked over to stand in the middle. Something was going to happen. Something had to. If this truly was a spell that he was under or an angel blessing him, something was sure as hell happening. Alec walked to Valentine and punched him in the jaw.

"Damn, I wanted to do that." Raphael said, walking over to Izzy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Raphael, thank you." Izzy said.

Jace walked over to Valentine. How dare he? How could he lie? The fate of the downworld depended on him. And he just allowed himself to be manipulated by the leader of the Circle. Jace growled and threw another punch, hitting him hard in the face. Valentine coughed out some blood, but he kissed his teeth with a sly smile. Jace moved to hit him again but Alec held him back.

"How could you do this?! Why would you lie?!" Jace yelled, pushing to hit Valentine again but being shoved back by Alec. "To your own son?! How could you do this?!"

Alec knew. He remembered from what he had seen. Before he could say it himself, Valentine spoke up. "I knew that you would try to sacrifice yourself to save the ones that you care about. You're easy to manipulate. Just like I told you how I was your father, or how Clary is your sister."

"I really want to kill him." Alaric growled. Just like he said in Alec's vision.

"Clary isn't... your sister." Simon asked, looking a bit shocked. "So... does that mean-"

"They can be together." Valentine said with a head shake and an evil grin. "But I just had to keep them apart to get to this. And it worked. I know you Jace. I know that you would do anything to save the ones that you love. I know that you were going to try to destroy the sword."

"You. Are. Sick." Jace growled, turning away to Alec. "Alec... thank you."

"Anything for you." Alec said, patting his back. His eyes going over to Magnus.

Alaric and Meliorn moved to pull Valentine up. He struggled. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" he yelled, kicking Alaric in the groin.

The werewolf roared in pain, loosening his grip on Valentine's right wrist. The shadowhunter took the opportunity and elbowed Meliorn in the throat. The two let go of Valentine and were slapped and kicked down to the ground. The seelies, wereweloves and vampires moved to bare their teeth and show their weapons. Clary and Izzy held out their weapons and Simon and Raphael bared their teeth. Valentine knew that he was outnumbered. He needed to act fast.

He somersaulted away from a seelie spear's blade and grabbed the first person that was in his vicinity. Magnus. He grabbed his wrists and held them in front of him with one hand and held his throat with another. Alec's eyes widened. No. Not again.

"Let go of my hands!" Magnus yelled, struggling. Valentine tightened his grip on Magnus' neck, silencing him but also cutting off his oxygen.

"NO!" Alec yelled, holding out his bow and arrow. "Let him go!"

"Drop your weapons or I choke him to death." Valentine threatened. "Now!"

Everyone quickly dropped their spears, bows, daggers and swords. Alec looked at Magnus in fear. He couldn't do this. He could watch this happen again.

"Let him go Valentine." Raphael said. "Or I'll turn you into a downworlder myself."

Jace held his hand out to him. "Don't. Stay calm."

"If I can't kill all the downworlders here now and today... then I'll start with one. This one." Valentine said, going down and picking up a seelie spear.

"NO!" Alec screamed as Valentine let go of Magnus and stabbed him hard in the heart.

* * *

 _3:00 PM_

Alec and Jace immediately ran over to Valentine, grabbing a seraph blade on the way. He stabbed Valentine hard in the thigh and kicked him down. Jace ran over to Valentine and tackled him again. He pinned pulled out the blade in his thigh and stabbed his hand down on the ground. Valentine screamed in pain, blood spilling from his hand and creating a small pool below.

Alec ran to Magnus. He was pressed up against the wall, the spear through his heart and pressed against the wall. The blade went right through his boyfriend. Alec grabbed his cheeks in his hands. "Magnus... no... not again."

"A-Ag- *cough* *cough" Magnus shook his head.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry." Alec said, tears starting to spill. "I got you. I'm going to help you."

"No… no you-you can't." Magnus said, blood dribbling from his lips and down to his chin

"Magnus, don't say that." Clary cried, running over to why Magnus was forced to stand against. Alec looked around. The words and the scenario. It was happening again.

"No..." he whispered

"We'll call Catarina." Clary continued. "We're going to save you, okay?"

"You… you can't s-save me." Magnus said, moving his hand to the spear that was through his body. "Look... look at me."

"No Magnus!" Simon yelled, shaking his head.

"Don't say that!" Izzy said, sobbing and starting to hide in Raphael's shoulder. "You are going to be okay! You're going to be fine! I'm going to call Catarina, okay?"

"She'll get you fixed." Clary added.

"No..." Alec gasped again in a whisper. "No, we can't fix this."

"No. You can't save him." said Meliorn as he walked over to them, holding his side in pain. He said the same thing.

Alec looked up at him, with tears all over his cheeks. It was happening again. No. Jace walked over and tried to hold his hand. But Alec pulled away and held his boyfriend.

"His heart has... has been impaled." Raphael said. "Magnus might be a warlock, but he is still human. The heart can't function to provide blood and it will... stop eventually."

"Magnus won't survive." Alaric said, a sad look in his eyes.

Jace eyes filled with sadness and rage. "You're lying!" he cried. "He's going to be fine! MAGNUS IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!"

"Seelies don't lie." Raphael said, his voice low and filled with the same amount of sadness that everyone else had. Alec heard this before. His breathing was becoming erratic.

"Alexander." Magnus called, taking Alec's hand. "I'll be okay."

"Magnus... I'm so sorry." Alec cried, shaking his head while whispering to himself. "Not again."

Magnus smiled, holding Alec's cheeks. "Alexander... listen to me right now. This morning, when you told me that you loved me... it was the best day of my life. Because I've loved you since our trip to Japan. I love you."

"I love you too." Alec said with a sob.

Jace moved over to Magnus. Tears spilled from his eyes. "Magnus I'm… I'm so-"

"Don't apologize Jonathan…" Magnus coughed with a smile. He always smiled. No matter the circumstance. "Just… take care of Alec for me."

Alec was shaking his head. No. They said this before. This happened before. All of this, except for the activation of the soul sword, happened before.

"I promise." Jace said, snapping Alec out of his thoughts and his panic. "I promise that I will."

Magnus turned over to Clary now. He winced in pain from the blade in his heart. "Biscuit. I'm dying so I'll make this brief."

"Magnus…" Clary sobbed, shaking his head. "Please don't joke. This... this isn't... oh I'm so sorry! This never should have happened! I'm so so sorry Magnus!"

"It's okay Clary. Just… j-just used what I taught you. Use your gift." Magnus coughed. Alec was shaking. He knew these words. He watched as his boyfriend looked over at Izzy and Simon. "I see chem-chem-chemistry between you two… Just try it out. For me."

"Anything for you Magnus." Simon said, taking Izzy's hand in one and wiping tears with the other. "Thank you for helping me. With the whole... vampire stuff."

Izzy knelt down and kissed Magnus' forehead. Alec saw this happen. "Thank you for making my brother happy."

"You are welcome… Simon, Isabelle." Magnus said, before looking back over at where Meliorn and Raphael were. "Make sure that Brooklyn receives a-another High Warlock. But… not one as good as m-me of course."

"Even on your deathbed, you are annoying." Meliorn said, wiping his tears. "I am going to miss you dearly Magnus."

"Thank you for raising me… when I didn't have anyone." Raphael said. "I love you like a dad."

"I love you too Rapha… and I'll hopefully see you again." Magnus coughed, looking back over at Alec. He was sobbing. Magnus moved his hand and cupped Alec's chin. "Look at me Alec… I want to see your face… one last time."

"You're my love Magnus. I love you. I love you so so much." Alec cried, pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus kissed back, and then moment after moment after moment, he stopped kissing him back. Alec pulled away and saw Magnus pressed up against the wall, dead. Alec screamed.

"Alec." Jace called.

"No! No! This can't happen again!" Alec screamed.

"Alec, what are you talking about?" Izzy asked in shock and confusion.

"PLEASE!" Alec screamed, looking up. "What are you doing to me?! Why is this happening to me?!"

Jace knelt down to his parabatai. "Alec. Are you talking to the angel? What's happening?"

"PLEASE!" Alec screamed. "PLEASE DON"T TAKE HIM AWAY A SECOND TIME!:

"What's the matter with Alec?" Simon asked afraid.

"I don't know." Clary said.

"PLEASE!" Alec cried, before falling down on the ground unconscious.

"ALEC!" Jace and Izzy cried in unison. Jace grabbed Alec and puled him into his arms.

"He's burning up." Jace said, shaking his head.


	7. 4:29 PM-10:00 AM (Again)

_September 22nd, 4:29 PM_

When Alec came to, he felt warm. So warm. Alec groaned, opening his eyes and seeing that he was covered up to his chin with blankets. Alec sat up with a groan, moving to touch the top of his head. He felt something on it. It was a cloth. Alec threw it across the room. He looked over and saw he was inside of his bedroom. He hadn't been there in so long. He'd always sleep in Magnus' bed. He was even thinking of asking him to move in. But now, he was dead. Again.

"Alec. Oh thank the angel."

Alec looked up and saw his parabatai. Jace. He was standing there right next to his bed, just like the first time in the vision. His eyes were puffy, again, and there were tear stains on his cheeks, again. Alec shook his head and forced himself up and out of bed. Jace stood up to help him, but Alec pushed him away. Jace sighed.

"You seemed a little sick after Magnus..." Jace sighed and shook his head. "You know."

Alec sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm fine Jace."

"You blacked out." Jace said. "There was so much pain radiating through the rune and through your heart that your body just couldn't take it. And adding with you being sick-"

Alec didn't respond. He just punched the wall hard. He broke the bricks holding it and place and watched as it fell down. Jace ran over to his brother, he grabbed Alec's wrist and ran his stele through his healing rune.

"No... NO!" Alec screamed.

"Alec, breathe. Look, it's me. And it's going to okay."

Alec shoved him away. He screamed loudly, falling down to the ground and continuing to punch and punch and punch the ground. He needed a snap. Alec needed s wake up call. Alec needed this all to stop. Whatever spell needed to end and now! Jace ran over to his brother and grabbed his arms. Alec pulled away as soon as he felt the human touch and screamed again.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! WAKE UP!" He screamed before he slammed his head onto the wall, making a cut on his head. He started to feel dizzy again. Jace ran over and grabbed him.

"What's going on?!" a voice yelled as Alec started to become loopy. It was Simon.

"He's hurting himself." Jace's voice said. Alec's vision started to blacken. "He's in so much pain."

"We can't have him hurt himself. That leads to suicidal thoughts and suicidal thoughts lead to depression and depression leads to therapy and therapy leads to-"

"Simon! Please... not right now."

"Sorry."

"What-" Alec tried to say, but he couldn't as vision turned completely black.

"Help me get him on the bed." Jace said before Alec completely passed out.

* * *

 _7:32 PM_

Alec suddenly came to again much later. His arms felt like they were completely above him. He groaned, trying to move his hand and touch his head again. But he heard a rattle before his hand was yanked to stay where it was. Above him. Alec yanked opened his eyes and turned over to his hand. He looked up and there, he saw that there was a runed cuff on his wrist that was chained to the top of his bedframe. Alec pulled and pulled. Who chained him down? Alec yanked and yanked, but his body felt weak.

"Alec. Stop, please." called Alec's parabatai.

Alec looked up and saw Jace inside of the room. Along with Izzy, Simon and Clary. Alec raised his eybrows.

"Did you guys chain me down?" he asked.

"Technically I did." Jace said. "You were hurting yourself. Punching the wall and the floor and slamming your head on the wall, crying 'wake up'."

"You're still a bit in shock from Magnus'... M-Magnus'..." Clary tried to say but ended up crying.

Simon pulled her close and spoke instead. "We understand how you're feeling now. It's hard to lose someone you love."

"But we can't lose you too Alec." Izzy said sternly.

Alec yelled out in frustration, yanking at his chains. "This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, I'm being pusnished by Raziel... this isn't real, this can't be real."

"Oh big brother." Izzy said, walking over to his bedside and rubbing his thigh. "I'm sorry. You were so happy and then... this happened."

"Wake up Alec... wake up, come on!" Alec yelled, slamming his head into his pillow. "Please angel, stop this nightmare."

"Alec." Jace called, heartbroken. "You're in... so much pain."

Clary moved over and held his hand to comfort him. Jace gave her a grin before wiping away his tears with the opposite hand. Simon looked over at Izzy. She looked terrified. The vampire took her by the shoulder and led her off the bed. She didn't protest. She just sniffled. Alec watched them. This wasn't something that happened before, but everything else did. What the hell?

"Get some rest Alec." Jace said, opening the door for everyone else to leave. "I know that this... hurts."

Alec groaned. Yanking again at the chains.

"You will feel better in the morning." Clary said, walking out.

The door shut and Alec let his walls down. What kind of punishment was this? Seeing Magnusbdie again? How? Why? Why was someone doing this to him? Why would someone do this to him? Magnus... why would someone do this to Magnus? Alec started to sob and sob, his arms growing strained from his lack of water now and the chains cuffed against. He was alone. Truly alone. But then he heard a voice that confused him.

"Oh this isn't some sort of punishment Lightwood." the deep, dark voice said.

Alec sat up and saw a person at the foot of his bed. Who looked identical to Magnus. Golden sun kissed skin, gold cat eyes. The only differences were that this man looked older, had a slight hunch over and his eyes were dark and cold, while Magnus were warm and inviting. Alec sat up, pressing his back against his bedframe.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alec yelled, hoping to get the attention of his brother or sister.

"They can't hear you, I soundproofed the room. They can only hear your sobbing and crying." the man said, walking over with his cane and holding out his hand. "Asmodeus, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alec kicked the demon hard in the groin and then kicked his face. "How did you get inside the Institute?"

"No more warlock wards can hold me. And besides, with Magnus gone... his wards have come undone. You may want to have that checked out." Asmodeus said. Alec's head fell. "But... fortunately for you, you will not be here tomorrow."

Alec sat up. "If you are going to kill me... get on with it!"

"Are you actually believing that I'm going to kill you shadowhunter?"

"Why else would a greater demon sneak into the Institute. You made me watch Magnus' death twice. You've been torturing me and now you're going to kill me."

Asmodeus chuckled. "No. If anything, I'm here to help."

"Help?" Alec repeated.

"Yes. You've been seeing what was yesterday's events and today's, correct? And you've been saying that you think that this is a dream, or a punishment by the angel. It was none of those things. It was me. I caused all this happened, I casted a spell on you."

"Then undo it!"

"If I do then the day goes on and tomorrow morning, Magnus will still be dead."

The words hit Alec. Dead. He'd still be dead. Asmodeus waved his hand and removed Alec's chains. Alec slowly pulled his arms away from above him and eyes the greater demon.

"What do you want with Magnus?"

"I want my boy to survive of course." Asmodeus said.

"Your boy? You know Magnus."

"Of course I know him. I sired him."

Alec got off of the bed and stood right in front of the man. "You're Magnus' father?"

Asmodeus nodded. "Correct."

"Then why are you doing this to him?" Alec yelled. "He didn't deserve punishment."

"I'm not punishing anyone. I'm trying to help. Specifically, I'm trying to help you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I've given you a chance, multiple chances in fact, to save my son. By turning back time and having you change everything and save Magnus' life."

"You're making me relive the entire day? That's bullshit!"

"How so nephilim?"

"If you really wanted to make me relive my day, then you would have brought me back to midnight. Because that was when the day started, and I was training at the Institute and looking for Valentine!" Alec retorted.

"True, true, but the spell is taking you back to the true beginning of your day, not just when the clock strikes twelve." Asmodeus explained. "Your true day began with you in bed, cuddling with my son. That was your start, because that's when you awoke. Understand?"

"Sort of."

"Good."

"But why take me back to that morning?" Alec asked. "Why not just take me back to when Valentine stabbed my boyfriend?! That way I could get rid of that monster that killed Magnus?!"

"Easy there tiger. You need to calm down." Asmodeus said, holding out his hand to Alec. "I may be a master at some kind of dark magic, but dark magic has it's own rules. It brings you to the start of the day so that you can make the choices. For you, your parabatai, my son and etcetera.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. You tackled Jace when you convinced yourself that he did truly have a way to activate the sword. That was a change."

Alec looked down. Changes? Magic? This was a lot to take it. And it also felt like Alec was still dreaming or this truly was a punishment from the angels. Probably because he dared to love Magnus. But then again. This all cold be true. Asmodeus could have really put him under a spell. And this was a chance to save Magnus' life. If this was his choice, if this was real... Alec needed to take it. Magnus was his love. The one made for him. Magnus was his first and his last. If Alec decided to let him stay murdered by Valentine and wake up the next morning... he would never forgive himself. Alec loved him. He adorded Magnus. He would never be able to live without the glittery and flamboyant warlock.

No.

Alec was not going to lose him. Not now. He was willing to relive this day a million times if it meant that Magnus was going to live and be okay, and once again find his way in his arms.

Alec looked back up at the greater demon. "I'll do it. I'll keep going."

"Excellent." Asmodeus said. "You truly are a hopeless romantic."

"What do I need to do?"

"There isn't much to go off on. But I can give you some advice, keep an eye on the time."

"Time?" Alec repeated.

"What time do you wake up? What time do you and that Victor Aldertree go down to the catacombs? The timing might be to your advantage. "Asmodeus explained. "And you might want to speak to someone. Maybe someone new everytime. They may have an opinion on what to do to save my child."

Alec nodded. "Okay. What do you want me to do now?"

Asmodeus smiled. He waved his hand over Alec's face. The shadowhunter's mind went blank for a moment. Slowly, his vision became blurry. Alec stayed on his feet until his own weight made him tumble and fall. He fell onto his bed, delirious as the spell started working. Alec mumbled something incoherent before he went completely unconscious.

The Edom king smiled. "Just fall asleep shadowhunter... and watch the spell come to life."

* * *

 _September 22nd, 10:00 AM (x3)_

Alec groaned in exhaustion as he started to slowly regain consciousness. His body might have been trying to awake fully, but his mind was fully awake. Thinking about everything that had happened. Asmodeus had told him a lot. That it was him trying to give him multiple changes at saving Magnus' life. There was so much. He said that this was dark magic, that this was his chance. Alec wanted to take it. He needed to take it. Magnus was everything. If he saved his life, this would be good for so many people. For Clary, Izzy, Jace, Magnus' friend Catarina... him. Everyone. Alec was determined to save him. And with all of the information that Asmodeus have given him, Alec knew that he needed to do something.

The shadowhunter turned over and felt a body pressed up against his. He knew the body. He adored that body. Made love to that body. Magnus. Alec felt tears start to fill in his eyes and a sob fill his throat. Magnus. He was here. Alive. Alec sat up, pulling Magnus up with him. Magnus hummed with a smile. He snuggled up to Alec's chest. Alec smiled. He was here. He was alive again. Alec snuggled him close. He had to think. He had to do his best to figure out a way to save Magnus and stop his violent murder by Valentine Morgenstern. And then, there was the blaring ring of his phone. Again. Alec knew now this time that it was happening again this time.

Alec opened up his hand, and just like the first time, his phone magically appeared in his hand.

"Answer it." Magnus groaned in the same exhausted tone when he was tired. "I'm trying to cuddle."

Alec smiled. It was September 22nd again. Alec looked over and his phone. 10 AM. _Remember that Alec_ , he told himself. _Remember._

Alec didn't even bother to answer his brother though. He threw his phone aside, and moved his body on top of Magnus. Magnus screamed in tired shock, before giggling. Alec moved down and kissed his warlock hard. Magnus kissed back immediately, his hands moving up and tracing Alec's perfectly formed jaw. Alec lost him once to the soul sword. He lost him a second time with a spear to the heart. If Alec lost him again, he would try again. But he would not let him go uncared for and unloved.

"A-Alec..." Magnus choked as Alec was feverishly kissing his neck. Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist. "Al-Alexander... f-fuck..."

"I got you baby." Alec said, grabbing the two ends of the blankets and throwing it over the two. He would not let Magnus go unloved.


	8. 11:03 AM-1:22 PM

_**#SaveShadowhunters... please. Come on. I don't want this show to end. It's so great, better than Riverdale in my opinion.**_

* * *

 _September 22nd, 11:03 AM_

Alec might be in a strange predicament, with Asmodeus' spell against him that was making him relive today over and over. But, even though he was in this kind of mess, there was a grin on his face. He was leaned up against the bedpost, his shirt and pants completely gone, with his lovely warlock resting against his lap. Alec played with his hair while there was a smile on his face. Magnus was purring a bit like cat, and it made Alec smile. He was so adorable. Everything about him. From his body, his warlock mark and his fashion sense. Magnus was everything to him. Alec moved forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. Magnus purred again, snuggling closer to his Alexander. The shadowhunter grinned.

There was not enough time. Time for them. Alec might have a seemingly unending clock on his chance to save Magnus' life, but he and Magnus did not have enough time. Alec turned over, still playing Magnus' hair. There was an antique clock hanging from Magnus' bedroom wall. It was 11:03 AM. Alec kept that in mind. He needed to keep that in mind. Because he probably wouldn't have sex with Magnus the next time. If there was a next time. Alec moved up off of Magnus. Magnus groaned, being pulled away from his lover.

"Why are you leaving me Alexander?" Magnus asked and Alec started picking up their clothes from the floor.

"I'm not leaving baby." Alec said, climbing back onto the bed.

"You've never really been a fan of nicknames. What changed?" Magnus asked as Alec pulled on his clothes.

"This maybe?" Alec said, landing a slap onto Magnus' ass. Magnus let out a shocked sound that turned into a laugh.

"Alexander! What in Lilith's name has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Just... appreciating you while I can." Alec said.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "While you can? What on earth do you mean Alexander?" Magnus moved over pulling Alec to sit on the bed. Magnus moved his legs over and sat down on his lap. "Alec... he have all the time in the world."

 _You don't,_ Alec thought as he held his jaw in his hands. _But I do. And I'm going to use that time to make sure you see tomorrow._

"Hey Mags... do you have a watch that I can borrow? Just for today?" Alec asked.

 _And for every other today that I have to live through._

"Oh? Fancy today?" Magnus said, snapping his fingers and having one appear. It was a beautiful modern watch. Magnus placed it on Alec's right wrist. He snapped his fingers and a wave of blue rushed over the watch. "There. So that you never lose it."

Alec smiled. He knew that Magnus would do this. Now it would take with him throughout the entire spells. And every single time he endured it. He looked down and checked his watch. 11:07 AM. And with that, there was a knock at the door. Magnus looked up from where he was sitting on his Alexander.

"Jace." they both said in unison.

Magnus groaned and moved off of his boyfriend. Alec got up, but he grabbed Magnus' wrist as he started to walked over. "Mags." he called.

"What is it Alexander?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um... look. I know that Jace is going to come to you with a problem. He always does. And I know you want to help, but... please. For me, don't make any rash decisions on the spot."

"Alec." Magnus said, sitting back upon his lap. "Alec, what is the matter? Are you okay?"

"It's just... I love you Magnus." Alec said. "And I'd hate for something to happen to you. I'm trying to keep you safe."

Magnus looked a bit in shock. He was so... confused. But then he seemed happy. There was a smile on his face. A wide smile on his face. Magnus moved over and smiled widely. "Alexander... oh my... I love you too!"

Alec moved over and pressed a kiss against his lips. Magnus kissed back, hold his shadowhunter back of his neck. They're kiss was cut short though. There was a louder knock at the door. Alec and Magnus both groaned. But Magnus had a wide smile on his face. Magnus snapped on some clothes and walked out with his hands in Alec's. Alec walked over to the front door and opened it. Even though it wasn't over the phone like all the other times, he expected what was going on. He expected that it would be Jace, Clary and Izzy.

Alec had seen Izzy the first two times. She was pale and sickly before she saved him and Aldertree. But it still hurt him to see his baby sister going through the withdrawal of a drug. Alec let go of Magnus, much of his dismay and carried his baby sister over to Magnus' guest bedroom.

Jace walked inside. "I called Alec, he didn't pick up. It was kind of important, so I had to come over." he said. He turned over to the warlock, who had a wide smile and a kind of glow to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Magnus said, his smile getting wider. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"I told him that I loved him." Alec said, walking over from setting Izzy in a bed and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple.

"Oh! That's amazing!" Clary said with a smile, taking Magnus' hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you biscuit." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec looked over at who was in the room. Clary and Jace. Two people that he could speak to. He knew that he could. Asmodeus suggested speaking to someone. Alec swallowed.

"Hey, Jace. Fill Magnus in on what's going on." Alec said. "I need to speak to Clary."

"Me?" Clary repeated.

"But I still need to tell you about what's-"

"I'll um... I'll have Clary tell me." Alec said. "But this is important that I speak with her. Can you tell Magnus, I'll be right back."

"Um... okay." Jace said. He turned over to the warlock.

Alec grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her into his and Magnus' bedroom. Alec looked back at Alec, before shutting the door. Clary moved all of her hair to one side and turned over to her sort of friend.

"So, what do you want to speak to me ab-" Clary tried to start.

"Look. I know that I'm going to sound... completely crazy. But I... I've lived through this day." Alec said. "Okay? Look, I lived through this day. I know what happened to and Jace early this morning. I know that Valentine is manipulating Madzie and I know that Valentine's kidnapped Simon."

Clary raised her eyebrow. "Jace... hasn't told you yet."

"Yeah I know. And I also know that. And I also know that today, Magnus is going to be killed."

"What? No!"

"Yes." Alec said, turning over to make sure that Magnus didn't hear him. "Look, and I know. I've lived through his day twice. I saw Magnus die... in front of me twice."

Alec groaned, moving past Clary and sitting down on the bed. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Clary walked over to him. "You had to watch your love die? Twice?"

"Yes." Alec said. "And it... it hurts. It hurts Clary."

"This seems so... fake. Like a movie or something." Clary said. "Are you under some sort of spell?"

"I am." Alec answered. "Magnus' father placed me under the spell. And I'm going to keep doing this over and over and over again until I stop Magnus from getting murdered."

Clary nodded. "Okay. Okay. Okay. This is... this a lot."

"I'm asking you for a reason. You have to have some kind of idea. A way that I can keep Magnus safe. A rune or something. Please Clary, I can't lose him. He's my lover!"

Clary nodded at him. "Okay, okay, okay. Let me see."

The young red head pulled out her stele. She looked around, spinning the stele around. Thinking and thinking. He was thinking about what was going to happen and what the rune might look like. But as she did, nothing seemed to come to mind. Which was strange. There were thoughts coming into her head about runes, but none of them were coming over to her.

"Nothing?" Alec asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I have things coming to my mind. But... I think that the spell your under is blocking my thoughts." Clary explained.

"Probably because the spell is focused on me saving Magnus." Alec sighed. "Thanks for trying though."

"It's fine. But I have seen this before. In the mundane films and such. A person reliving the same day over and over. It's also a musical called Groundhog Day. But anyways, that person always goes through the day that they're reliving, changing things gradually and gradually." Clary explained, before sighed. "Oh hey um... does Simon or Jace or I-"

"No Clary. You all live. It's just Magnus." Alec said with a sigh.

"How about, you stay close to Magnus? If you're right there with him, that means that there's a better chance of protecting him."

Alec nodded. "That's... that's actually a good idea. You're really smart Fray, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And just... don't say anything to Jace. If I relive this day again, I'll tell him on my own terms."

"You got it."

Alec nodded and got up from the bed. He and Clary walked back out. Magnus looked so confused and worried. Alec immediately made his way over and took his hand.

"Alexander, we have to go save Madzie. She's an innocent warlock child." Magnus said. "What if he decides to keep her for as long as he needs? What if she grows up in this toxic hostile environment?"

"I know baby, I know." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"What do we do?" Jace asked.

"Me and Magnus will head over to the Insitute." Alec said. "He and I will do a scope, find Simon and free him."

 _So I can talk to him,_ Alec thought. _He's full mundane no matter how allergic to the sun he is. He can help me._

"Just... be careful Alec." Clary called. "We don't want any of you to get hurt."

"I know." Alec said, taking Magnus' arm. "Come on. We need to hurry."

* * *

 _1:22 PM_

Magnus was a bit confused about today. His morning had begun just like any other morning. He had awoken in his Alexander's arm and he was prepared to wait for him in bed until he came home hours later, but what he got was someone completely unexpected. His Alexander tackled him, kissed him hard and possessively and made love to him twice. Magnus had no idea where that came from, but he can't help but say that he enjoyed it. But then, Jace and Clary came. And Alec wanted to talk to Clary privately. Magnus thought that was pretty strange. Because Clary (and Simon) wasn't his favorite person in the world. And then when he came back, Alec said that they would be leaving together. And it's not that Magnus had anything against helping his friends and his lover.

It's just that Alec was always against Magnus going on missions with him in the past.

So why now did Alec bring Magnus here to this building's rooftop, right across from the Institute. It was strange, because Alec seemed to focused on the outside. He had his bow and arrows in his hand, looking out past the edge of the building. Magnus was rubbing his arms together, looking around.

"Um… Alexander." Magnus called from the man who wasn't even looking at him. Alec didn't respond. "Alexander."

Alec turned over to Magnus, looking him in the eyes before checking his watch. "Just a couple more minutes." he said.

"A couple more minutes until what Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Don't worry about that." Alec said, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer. "Now, I want you to play every close attention to me and to what I'm saying. Okay?"

Magnus raised his eyebrow. He knew that the situation that Jace had told him was dire. But what was going on with his boyfriend. Magnus swallowed some saliva in his mouth and nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Alec said, turning over his shoulder for a second. "Now, I have a… a hunch that any second now, Valentine is going to show up. And when he does, I know that he'll have Simon."

"In the middle of the afternoon with the sun out?" Magnus asked.

"... um… do you really think that Valentine would kill Simon here in the sun? He would have something to cover him. Because he's the key to getting to… to Clary."

"Ah. Okay."

"Now listen. When he does, I need you to do something for me. Use up as much magic as you can to freeze them in place."

"Wait, like ice?"

"Ice or just in time." Alec explained. "It doesn't matter. But just freeze Valentine and anyone around them. It will give me enough time to grab Simon. Can you do that?"

"Uh… yes, yes I can do that." Magnus said with a smile. "Just… just say the word."

Alec smiled. He moved over and pulled his boyfriend close to his chest. Magnus rested his ear against Alec's pectoracal. "Thank you." he whispered. "And when that's over, I'll call some of my shadowhunter's and send Valentine to the guard when we're done."

"So are we arresting him?

"Yes. Exactly." Alec said. "And once he's in our grasp, I'll call Jace, Clary and a bunch of the other shadowhunters to get the rest of the Circle members inside of the Institute out."

"That is a pretty smart idea Alexander." Magnus said with a proud smile on his lips.

Yeah. Smart. This wasn't his original plan. And this plan wasn't for him, or for the Institute, or for the nephilim and downworld. It was for Magnus. This was all for Magnus. And kind of for Simon. Once Alec was able to arrest Valentine and throw him inside of a small, dark cell, we would be able to keep Magnus safe. Hopefully until he was accidentally killed. Alec turned away from the edge of the edge of the building and looked deep inside of his warlock's eyes. He moved his hands forward and held his cheeks. He rubbed Magnus' cheekbones, making Magnus blush. The warlock tapped Alec's nose and smiled wide. Alec wasn't going to lose Magnus now. He was going to protect him. He was going to keep him away from his killer. He was going to stop anything from making his heart stop beating.

Alec moved forward and pressed a kiss onto Magnus' lips. Magnus kissed back. Alec looked down at his watch and pulled away suddenly. "He's here." he said.

Magnus wanted to kiss more and he made a dramatic whine as his boyfriend walked over to the edge. Alec looked down and saw Valentine, walking triumphantly with his Circle members behind him and Simon in a cage. Same muffled sounds as before. It was the same bound and gagged Simon inside of the covered cage. Magnus looked down and gasped, hearing the sounds as well.

"Oh my goodness." he cried. "Are you-"

"Do it Magnus. This is the only chance out in the open like this." Alec said, taking his boyfriend's hand.

Magnus looked down at the Circle members and Valentine. Magnus took a step back and rubbed his hands together. Alec held out his hands just as Magnus started to push out magic as hard as he could. The magic hit Valentine and his two soldiers hard. They gasped out in shock and then in pain as ice slowly moved up and covered up their lower bodies. Alec moved over, his hand rested on Magnus' back. Magnus pushed out the magic harder and harder and harder, the ice turning from light blue and turning grey and black. Magnus' eyes started to shift from side to side, meaning he was using to much. And call Alec sadist, but he was glad that this was happening.

He was depleting himself. Which means that he would get tired. Which hopefully meant that he would faint and Alec could hide him. Hide him away from Valentine. Back in the loft where he would be safe. Or maybe even farther. The Jade Wolf would be safe. Or maybe at Catarina's apartment at the upper east side. Magnus slipped on nothing, due to his weakness and magic depletion. Alec grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close to his chest. And Alec knew that someone else was here.

"Aldertree, I need your help." he called.

Aldertree raised his eyebrow. "How did you know that I was here?"

"I heard you." Alec said, looking back over at Victor and looking down at his exposed arm. "Your silence rune is off.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here." Aldertree said, turning his head over and seeing Magnus looking like he was due to faint any minute. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Alec called, looking down at his boyfriend. "Come Mags, almost done."

"Black ice with magic is pretty draining Alexander." Magnus said. "I didn't-"

"You're fine Mags. You did so well." Alec said, holding him by the waist. He turned over to Aldertree. "Come with me, I need you to help me arrest Valentine."

Aldertree didn't ask any questions and he just nodded. He jumped off the roof with Alec and landed directly next to his fellow shadowhunter. Valentine was struggling against the huge ice keeping his legs in place and his hands outstretched. The Circle members next to him, were struggling even harder. Alec pulled Magnus behind him, quickly.

"I must say, it is quite the ambush." Valentine said. "How did you know that I'd be here?"

"There's a thing that I learned in the shadowhunter academy. It's called having allies. Maybe you've heard of it?" Alec said sarcastically. He turned over and saw Aldertree about to move the tarp away from the cage. "No, don't! A vampire is in there."

Aldertree immediately stepped away. Alec seemed to be on a short fuse and even though he wasn't fond of him at all, he didn't want to light that fuse and have it explode in his face. Alec slowly rested Magnus in Aldertree's arms, much to the other shadowhunter's confusion, and walked to the cage and looked at the tarp.

"Simon." Alec called. "Are you okay?"

The response was a muffle. Which meant that he shouldn't be hurt. Alec turned over to Magnus. Magnus, despite his growing exhaustion, raised his hands and his magic went underneath the cage. He pulled off of Aldertree and pulled the tarp of the cage. Simon, who was confused at what was happening, curled in on himself, screaming into his gag at the sun. But nothing happened. Simon opened his eyes and looked around.

"I just casted a temporary sun protection spell on him." Magnus said, falling over and into Alec's waiting arms. "It should last fifteen minutes... but the sooner that we get Simon inside the better."

Alec pulled Magnus closed by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Valentine, looked at them with anger in his eyes. Before he could even open his mouth, Aldertree spoke.

"Valentine Morgenstern, you are under arrest for breaking the accords and attempting to activate the soul sword."

"Isn't this what you want. For those disgusting downworlders to die." Valentine said.

"Watch yourself." Alec said as he yanked off Simon's restrains and his gag. He turned over to Simon. "Clary, Jace and Izzy should be here soon."

"Okay." Simon said. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome Sharon." Magnus said.

"Stop wasting your energy." Alec said, rubbing his back. As he said that, he looked over and saw a few shadowhunters approaching. But they were the good ones. They walked over, weapons in their hands. "Chain him down."

They did as they were told and slapped runed chains onto Valentine's wrists and his Circle members. Alec nodded. This had to work. Valentine was imprisoned now. He couldn't hurt Magnus. No one would be able to get him now. Alec turned back to his boyfriend, pulling him closer.

"We should get inside." Simon says. "Something tells me that this is going to turn into a shit show really quickly."

"Yeah." Alec said, walking over towards the Institute.


	9. 2:15 PM-3:00 PM

_**Shadowhunters is the best show that I've watched since Once Upon A Time. I love it. And if it gets saved, or not, I love it so much and I will remember how happy it made me. But I am NOT one to lose hope. And on that note, the new episode was so cool. Why did they take 9 months to show it? Because FreeForm is money hungry? I could have told you that! #SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

 _September 22nd, 2:15 PM_

Alec sat down next to his boyfriend, rubbing his cheek in his hands. Once Aldertree and the other shadowhunters broke the ice Valentine was trapped in, chained him up to his neck and locked him in the cells below the Institute, Alec was able to focus on Magnus. He brought him to his bedroom, fed him some cookies that Lydia had left from when she visited the New York Institute a week ago. And then Magnus fell asleep. Alec sat down next to him and stayed there for a full hour, not leaving his side. He adored Magnus. He loved him. And he was not going to let anyone hurt him. Take him away. Kill him. No one was going to lay a finger on his love.

Alec sat with him, tracing the high cheekbones that he loved so much. Just as he thought that it was just him and his boyfriend, there was a knock at the door. Alec looked up.

"Come in." he whispered, not wanting to awaken the beautiful warlock in his bed.

The door opened slowly. Izzy and Jace took a small step inside. Izzy took a look over at Magnus first before tip toeing in her heels and kneeling down beside him in the bed. She smiled down at who she considered one of her best friends. She smiled.

"How is he?" Izzy asked in a low voice.

"He's not hurt Iz. Thank the angel. He's just… exhausted. I asked him to use his magic to help get Simon back and capture Valentine." Alec said, giving himself a mental high five. He also saved Magnus' life but that's not to be discussed with anyone. "Where is the bastard by the way?"

"Jace made sure that he was locked in the deepest cell in the Institute." Izzy said. "He won't get out until we transport him to Idris tomorrow."

"Good… good… that's… that's good." Alec said nodding, turning back over to Magnus and pressing a soft kiss against his boyfriend's nose. Alec looked back up and over at Izzy. "How are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you're sweating out the yin fen. Are you feeling alright? I'm just making sure that my baby sister is still the kick ass, shadowhunter warrior that I know and adore with all my heart."

Izzy chuckled at that. "I'm alright Alec. I just need some more sleep and I will be alright."

Alec nodded. He looked down at his watch. It read that it was almost 2:20 PM. Thank goodness. He had a long time left with Magnus. Alec moved to caress his Magnus' cheek when he groaned. Alec pulled his hand away and looked down at his love. Magnus groaned and moved his hand up to his hand.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy baby." Alec said, snaking his arm behind his back and helping him sit up.

"Hhmmm. Hi… Alec… Izzy." Magnus said, leaning back onto Alec for comfort.

"Still tired?" Izzy asked.

"No, no, no. The great Magnus Bane never gets tired." Magnus said, rubbing his eyes.

"You look tired." Alec retorted, rubbing his hair.

"I just need some coffee or some tea. And I will be okay."

"I'll go and fetch it." Izzy said, standing up. "I'll you some alone time with my big brother."

"Isabelle." Alec called as she got up and walked out of the room. Alec rolled his eyes and turned over to his boyfriend. He rubbed his the top of his head. "Hey."

Magnus smiled. "Hi."

"Thank for what you did today. You saved Simon's life and possibly the entire shadow and downworld."

"You are most welcome. I do what I can for my people… and for my beautiful lover."

"You were so powerful out there. It was amazing. Seeing you out there, using your magic to create a mass amount of black ice and capture Valentine. And casting a spell so that Simon is okay in the sun. You are amazing. It's…" Alec sighed, looking down. He got up from his chair and sat down on the bed right beside Magnus. "It's… all the more reason that I love you."

Magnus looked over at him. "Love? You… you love me?"

"Of course I do. Look at you. You're beautiful, powerful, selfless, kind. Loving you… is probably the easiest thing that I've ever done. I love you Magnus Bane." Alec said, holding his cheek.

Magnus smiled. "Alexander I… I love you too."

Alec knew that he would say that. But his cheeks still turned pink. He smiled widely and pressed his lips hard against Magnus' Magnus kissed back just as hard. Love. Love is what Alec felt for him. After so long. A century of not feeling love, of not falling in love. It was all worth it to be with this shadowhunter. Alec pulled his legs over Magnus and laid on top of him, kissing his lips and neck. Earning impressed giggles and moans from the older warlock. Magnus kissed him, kissed him, kissed him, kissed him, kissed him. Alec kissed him, kissed him, kissed him, kissed him, kissed him back. Alec moved his hand to rip open Magnus shirt when there was another knock at the door.

Alec groaned. He had just saved his life. He didn't want to be bothered right now. Because this was his moment with his love now, angel forbid that Magnus dies again. This was his moment and he needed to stay in that moment. Alec moved up and turned over to the door. Magnus opened his mouth before Alec could.

"Yes?" he called out.

"It's uh… it's Jace." called Alec's brother and parabatai.

"And Clary." called the other feminine voice. What she had told him was a big help, Alec needed to thank her. "Can we come in?"

Alec pulled off of Magnus, slipping to lay on the other side of the bed. He pulled Magnus close to him and turned over to the door. "Yeah… yeah come in."

The door opened and Jace and Clary walked inside. "Hey Magnus." Jace called with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Better now that Alexander is cuddling me." Magnus said with a smile, rubbing Alec's knuckles.

"I'm so glad that you're alright Magnus. So saved all of us, not just Simon." Clary said with a smile.

"Who, lil' old me?"

Jace, Clary and Alec chuckle. "Has Simon eaten?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. He feed off of me since there was no one else around at the moment. He's fine." Jace said with a grin.

"And Madzie?" Magnus asked. "Have you found her?"

Jace licked his lips. Before he could answer, Clary did. "She's safe Magnus."

"Thank the angel."

"When we walked in, I found here with Luke. Luke was sweet to her and brought her over to the Jade Wolf."

"That's great." Alec said. "She's safe at least."

"And on a completely different note, I actually came here to talk to you Alec." Jace called. "Aldertree just resigned from the head."

"And I'm guessing that he's given the job to Alexander." Magnus said.

"That would be correct." Jace said. "Alec, you are now the head of The New York Institute."

"Which means that all of the work with Valentine has been passed on to me." Alec stated. "He didn't give me the job because he respects me. He gave it to me so that the blame might be shifted to me if something goes wrong."

"But nothing will go wrong because you got this Alec." Clary said, patting his shoulder. "In… more ways than one."

Alec nodded. "Thanks little red."

Clary patted her head as Jace spoke up next. "As the head, there are a few things that need your attention."

"Such as?"

"Starting with calling the Inquisitor and having her prepare a cell for Valentine and his Circle members."

Alec sighed. He pulled away from Magnus. "I have to go. Are you okay to stay with Clary and when Izzy when she comes with your tea?"

"Do I hear my ears ringing?" called the younger Lightwood. She walked in with a tea cup in her hands and she walked over towards Magnus. "Here. It's rosehip."

"Thank you Isabelle dear." Magnus said, taking the cup. "And I think that I will be alright with my two favorite ladies Alexander."

Alec nodded. He didn't want to leave Magnus again. But there was things to be dealt with. The sooner he lugged Valentine in the deepest and darkest holding cell inside of the Idris, the sooner Magnus would be safe and the sooner that he could see September 23rd. The shadowhunter got up from where he was and pressed a kiss against Magnus' cheek.

"Be right back babe." he said, going to follow Jace. But before he did, he turned back inside the room. "By the way, Valentine lied. You guys aren't related."

"Wait…" Jace said.

"What?" Clary finished.

"When Magnus was unconscious, I made him tell me about everything. The sword and the Circle. He lied about you and Clary being related."

"How do you know that he wasn't lying Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"I… um… I took him to the soul sword. Once it was removed from the hilt that Valentine built, I made him touch it and tell me everything." Alec explained. "No one can lie under the soul sword."

Jace and Clary met eyes.

"This is pretty new news." Clary said. "I'm… I'm glad that… well...um…"

"Maybe you two can speak about this later." Izzy said. "Maybe we can have dinner since Valentine is done for."

"Okay." Magnus said with a nod. "We'll watching have it my place. Okay?"

"Okay. By baby, love you." Alec said as he and Jace walked out of the room.

Izzy had her mouth open agape. At the five words that just came out of her older brother's mouth. And she looked in complete and utter shock. "Wait… did you tell him that you loved him?"

"No!" Magnus said, a smile wide on his face and happiness in his eyes. "He told me."

"Oh my angel." Clary gasped with a smile on her face as Magnus sipped his tea. "You guys are in love! How adorable is that!"

Magnus smiled. "He the one. He's so… Alexander is just so… how do I describe someone so perfect?"

"You don't… you just be in love and think of your future." Izzy said, hugging him tightly. Magnus hugged her back. But as he did, he then started thinking of what she said.

The future. His and Alec's future.

But what if there was no future for them. Because of The Circle. Because of Valentine. Magnus zoned out on the conversation that Clary and Izzy were having right now.

Izzy said to think of their future. A future with him and Alec. What if there was no future for them? What if Valentine did something? Attacked Alec? Kidnapped Alec? Killed Alec? Or even worse, killed everyone he cared about. And even all of his family and friends and his people. Valentine was so close to doing it earlier. He wouldn't let him do it. No. He could and would if he got the chance. That chance could come in a few years... or a few hours. What if Valentine escaped again? What if he was freed from his prison. What if he did something horrible? Magnus couldn't think of a world where something like that happened.

Magnus was here right now. And he couldn't just let any of this happen. He needed to do something about Valentine. Fuck The Clave. Fuck the rules. He needed to stop him.

"Excuse me ladies." Magnus called, catching their attention. "This might come as a shocker but… I need to speak with Valentine."

"What?!" Izzy and Clary said in unison. What was he talking about? What happened?

"Magnus, why would you want to go talk to him? After everything that he's-" Clary tried to explain, but Magnus held up his hand to silence her.

"Biscuit… Isabelle, look… I know what you mean. I might sound crazy for all of a sudden wanting to speak with the mass murder of so many innocent downworlders but… I need to speak with him… on behalf of my people." Magnus said. It was a truth and a lie at the same time. "Please… just for a moment. I need to speak with him."

Clary and Izzy met eyes.

"Valentine is crazy." Izzy said. "And he's smart. No matter how many chains we put on him down in the cells, he will try to hurt you. We're not going to let him hurt you Magnus!"

Clary interjected. "Staying here is safer. And in a couple hours, you'll be in your loft with Alec. That's the safest place."

"That's fine if you don't to show me." Magnus said, standing up and downing his tea in one whole sip. "I'll head down myself."

"No Mag-"

Magnus waved his hand and the magic made Clary and Izzy fall unconscious. Magnus sighed.

"Sorry." he said. "But this is for my Alexander."

Magnus walked out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

* * *

2:42 PM

Jace brought Alec to his new office so that they plan out what they need. Jace contacted some shadowhunters in Idris, telling them to prepare for Valentine's arrival, his trial and most likely his execution. Alec on the other hand planned out who would be watching the prisoner, who would deal with his interrogations and all else. In all honesty, Alec was half assing all of the work he was doing because he wanted to make sure that Magnus was safe first. He knew that eventually he would have to work, but all he wanted right now was for Magnus to be safe and for Magnus to stay alive until midnight. Alec moved papers to files, signing them with his signature and signing them with certain runes. After this he would stay with Magnus and keep him safe until the day is over.

Jace looked up from signing Valentine's prison transition form. He looked over at his parabatai. Alec looked so deep in thought. And he felt some kind of worry through their parabatai bond. "Alec…" Jace called.

Alec looked up from the paper in his hands. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You… you're worried." Jace said. "I can feel in through the bond."

"It's nothing. I'm just overwhelmed after everything that's happened. I almost lost Magnus… I almost lost you and Izzy and Clary." Alec said. "I just want to make that everyone is safe. I just want everyone to… make it through midnight."

Jace nodded. As he was about to say something else when the door was shoved opened. Alec and Jace we immediately on high alert. But they say that it was just Izzy and Clary. Alec raised his eyebrows. Wait… where was Magnus? They were supposed to be with him! Alec stood up quickly from his chair.

"Where's Magnus?!" he asked. No. No, we was so close to keeping him alive. "What happened, where is he?!"

"He told us that he need to speak with Valentine." Clary said, out of breath from her worry.

"And when we tried to explain to him that it was dangerous because Valentine is crazy, he knocked us out with his magic." Izzy said.

"No…" Alec gasped, running past them. No. Valentine and Magnus in the same room. No not again. Not again.

"ALEC!" Jace called out but Alec had already taken off in a sprint.

He needed to get to Magnus. He needed to get to Magnus. He needed to get to Magnus! He needed to get to Magnus! He needed to get to Magnus!

* * *

 _2:50 PM_

The elevator doors had opened, bringing Magnus into the prison cells. Magnus had never been down there before. Alec had always told him how scary it was to be down there sometimes. Magnus almost felt a chill run down his spine. But he needed to be down here. He needed to hurry up and finish Valentine. The flamboyant warlock walked inside of the cell and looked around each of the glass door covered cells. He saw some Circle members, he saw some crazy as hell werewolves. But they weren't who Magnus was looking for. Magnus moved over and stopped, seeing the person that he was looking for. Valentine. In his cell, he was laying down on the ground. Thick metal cuffs covering his wrists and ankles with long chains connected to the wall that he was near. Magnus sighed. He had to get this over with. The warlock walked over to the cell door and waved his magic over the locked. It opened. He shoved the door opened and walked inside. Valentine looked up from where he was and shook his head.

"I thought that when they sent someone to the guard it wouldn't be a disgusting downworlder." he sneered.

The words had been heard a million times before. It didn't hurt Magnus anymore. He raised his hand to Valentine as he took a catious step inside. "This… this ends now."

"Oh, how adorable. You're going to kill me?" Valentine laughed. "You don't have the balls to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you. I would never kill anyone after what's happened to the ones that I love. But what I am going to do… is make sure that you are unable to hurt anyone anymore. Not downworlders. Not shadowhunters. Not mundanes."

Valentine chuckled. He moved up from the ground to stand. He looked like he had some bruises and some cuts from when he was capture. A small smile fell on Magnus' face, knowing that it was probably his Alexander that caused those. Valentine moved closer to Magnus, but got stopped from the chains bolted to the wall. He turned over and growled.

"If you think that you're free… you're wrong." Valentine said. "You are going to die one day. Maybe not from my hand, but from the hands of my Circle members. And… you can try to hurt me."

Magnus held out his hand and moved over a bunch of magic into his hands. "What should I do huh? To punish you for killing thousands of innocent downworlders? For manipulating a little girl? Should I paralyze you? Break all your bones?"

Valentine shook his head. "Go ahead." he said, opening out his hands. "Do it warlock."

Magnus moved to push his magic, but Valentine moved his arms. The chains around his cuffs wrapped around Magnus' wrists. Magnus moved over to kick him, but Valentine grabbed him by the neck. Magnus coughed out loud as Valentine forced him down and against his body. Valentine wrapped the chains around Magnus neck and pulled hard, cutting off the oxygen. Magnus sad slamming and slamming his fists and Valentine's chest and face. Valentine didn't hold back. He pulled on the chains harder, cutting off Magnus' oxygen even more.

The elevator doors then suddenly opened. Not as they were supposed to. Because Alec had shoved them opened. He ran inside of the cells, a seraph in his hands. Alec sprinted down the hall, running over inside of the cells. And when he came inside of Valentine's cell, his heart seemed to stop. Valentine was choking Magnus with his cuff chains. Magnus face was pale and his whole body suddenly stopped to moving. No. Not again. He's dying. Alec ran inside the room and stabbed Valentine in the shoulder. The former shadowhunter didn't let go of Magnus though. Alec yanked out the blade and sliced near his ear. The entire ear came off. Valentine let go this time, screaming in pain. The chains moved off of Magnus' neck. Alec grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him limp form off of the murderer. Alec patted his chest. He tried to get Magnus to breathe. He tried to get Magnus to wake up. But he didn't. Magnus' eyes stayed open and his heart stayed still.

* * *

 _3:00 PM_

Alec's watch hit 3 PM.

And Magnus was dead.


	10. 4:40 PM- 10:18 AM (Again)

_4:40 PM_

Alec had lost again. He had failed once more. He had lost Magnus again. Alec just lost Magnus to Valentine again. Everything had been going so well until he had left Magnus with Clary and Izzy. He didn't blame them of course. Magnus was always one to just do what he thought he needed in the moment. And because of his selflessness and his bravery, he was killed. By Valentine of all people. Alec felt his heart shatter all over again. Tears filled his eyes as he was forced to carry Magnus dead body and carry him to the morgue. Alec heard the sobs of Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon for the third time over his death as he took him away. Alec heard the angry screams of frustration and the feeling of anger through his parabatai rune as Jace blamed himself for what happened. Alec held Magnus close and moved him over to lay on the table where all the corpses lay.

But Magnus wasn't a corpse. Magnus was a person. A beautiful person with a sparkling personality and an adorable smile. He is wonderful person. Someone that he had been in love with. Alec moved away from him, wiping his eyes as they began to become blurry with tears. He wouldn't cry. He would not cry. Because he would try to save Magnus again. He would. Alec had been given a chance and he failed. He failed again. He failed to keep Magnus alive and well. He would not fail again. Alec moved away from his limp body. Alec fell down to the floor and leaned against the wall that was right near where Magnus was laying. And he stayed there for an entire hour and forty minutes. He didn't care for anything else in that moment. He sighed.

"What do I do?" he said aloud even though Magus' couldn't hear him at his moment in time. "What do I have to do to keep you safe? Huh? What do I have to do stop that bastard from killing you? What do I have to do to stop anyone from taking you away from me?"

Magnus said nothing. He couldn't. He was still, laying there against the table. The mark of the chain that choked him to death mocking Alec. Alec knew that he wouldn't see the mark when he woke up the same day's morning. But what if it happened again and again and again. It seemed like it would be going that way. Alec smiled to himself thinking of if he would go crazy if he continued to fail at saving Magnus' life. Alec shook his head. He raised one leg and rested his arm against his knee. Magnus was dead again. And he needed to do something about. But what could he do when the day restarted again? Before Alec could answer his own question, the door to the morgue entered. And even though this day was a bit different, Alec already knew who it was. He felt it on his hips anyways.

"Alec. Oh thank the angel." Jace said, a bit out of breath and running from the door over to his brother.

Alec didn't even respond. He just gave Jace a two finger salute and turned back to Magnus. Jace sighed. He felt pain, anger and frustation through his bond with his adoptive brother. Jace felt terrible. Maybe if he hadn't told Alec about him being the new Institute head and waited until the next morning, Alec's boyfriend would still be alive. He slowly made his way towards Magnus' body. Jace reached out but stopped, turning to Alec instead. Like he was seeking permission. Alec gave him a nod. Even though Alec wasn't showing his physical pain because he's seen this already, it still hurt and his pain understood Jace's pain. So he gave his brother the non verbal permission to touch him. Jace turned over to Magnus again. He raised his hand and touched the side of his neck gently. There used to be a deep indent from the chain that choked Magnus to death. Now there was just a red mark. It would be permanent until Alec slept until the day restarted.

Jace growled. "Alec... I'm so sorry." he said. "After everything that he's done to use. To everyone... and he... Alec I'm so sorry."

"Jace... stop." Alec said, shaking his head. "Where's Valentine?"

"I sent him to Idris a couple of moments ago. I wasn't going to let that bastard laugh at his murder while we all mourn." Jace said. "Don't worry. I made sure that he was punished for what he did. Before I transported him I made sure to derune him with my seraph."

"Jace that's against the accords." Alec said weakly.

"When do I give a shit about the rules. Besides, he murdered Magnus in cold blood! Your boyfriend! Our friend and ally! I was not going to let him go off the hook! Besides, Inquisitor Herondale wasn't that mad at me. She thought that this was the fair punishment for what Valentine did to her family." Jace said with a smile. The smile faded when he looked back at Magnus.

Alec gave his brother the smile that he deserved. That was one form of punishment that Valentine was going to get until he saved Magnus. "And I'm guessing you want the ear I cut off?"

"I'm holding onto that ear that you cut off as a personal trophy." Jace said as a chuckle. It wasn't a real laugh. It was half pity. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Alec shook his head, swallowing some rising bile. "Jace... I... I need some time alone. Please. I need some alone time with Magnus."

Jace nodded. He went down on one knee and pulled his older brother close in a hug. He patted his back. "It'll be okay Alec. I'm here for you."

Alec nodded. Jace pulled away from him and walked out of the morgue. Alec turned back over to Magnus. He still looked so so beautiful. Alec rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone. He slowly walked away from him and opened one of the cabinets. He looked around and picked up pill bottle. A pill bottle filled with sleeping pills. Alec walked back over to the wall that he had been leaning against and sat down against the floor.

"Maybe if I sleep until midnight... everything will restart." Alec whispered. "So that I can save you again."

No response again. Alec chuckled to himself.

The door opened up again. Alec thought that it was Jace again, but when he turned over he saw that it was actually Clary. She slowly walked inside of the room. Alec met eyes with her and gave her a smile.

"How many times?" she asked as she walked over to where Magnus was laying.

"This marks the third time." Alec said, spinning the pill bottle in his hands.

"So... what happens now? Do you have another plan to save his life?"

"I don't know Clary. I'm not even really sure."

Clary sighed. She moved over and pressed a kiss against Magnus' head. "You'll be back. You'll come back to us."

Alec nodded. "Clary... do you have another idea?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. But... maybe tomorrow, when you wake up and the whole day starts over again, you can ask Jace."

"Do you think that Jace might have an idea of what to do?"

"I know Jace. Not as much as you, but he will have an idea. He's your parabatai."

Alec sighed. He opened up the pill bottle and gestured it towards the bright red headed girl. "I'm going to take a few of these. I won't wake up till midnight. And I won't see you until the day restarts."

Clary nodded. "Okay. Good luck Alec."

Alec nodded. He popped in three of the sleeping pills. They were extra strength so Alec would be out soon. He stood up and hugged her. Clary hugged him back and started to cry in his shoulder. Alec held her and rubbed her head and gave her a smile. He pushed off of her and walked over to Magnus. His vision slowly got blurry and before Alec knew it, he fell over asleep.

* * *

 _September 22nd, 10:00 AM (x4)_

The sleep that Alec felt with the sleeping pills was much better than the ones he's had in a long time. He awoke feeling refreshed this time. The shadowhunter moved over to the side and smiled. There he was. There was his beauty. There was Magnus. Asleep this time. Not dead. Asleep. Alec smiled. The day had restarted. Alec sat up, his sleepiness washing away immediately. He pulled Magnus up into his arms. Magnus awakened, looking around.

"What in the... mmppphhmmm!" Magnus said as Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and slammed his lips hard against his lips.

Magnus for a moment struggled under his the body that was on top of him, until he realized that it was his beautiful Alexander. He moved over and then kissed him back. Alec held him close, kissing him with as much love and care. Alec moved out of bed, with Magnus in tow and still kissing him. Alec walked him over to the wall and slammed him hard against it. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's back, cupping his jaw in his hands. Alec moved his lips off of Magnus and sucked hard on Magnus' neck. Magnus moaned at the feeling. Alec pulled him off of the wall and walked his warlock boyfriend over to the opposite wall where the window was closest to.

"Alexander..." Magnus moaned as Alec kissed his way up Magnus' collarbone. "T-This is one... o-one hell of a wake up call."

"Good morning beautiful." Alec said, walking back over to the bed and slamming his boyfriend down on the bed. He laid him down directly next to him and slowly started to play with his hair.

If Magnus wasn't awake now, he certainly was awake now. He sat up, pressing Alec down onto the bed and sitting a top of lower half. Alec smiled, running his fingers against his thighs that were always so beautiful. Magnus smiled, leaning down. Alec met him halfway and kissed him. He held his boyfriend's jaw in his hands. Alec bit his bottom lip before going to suck on the side of his neck. Magnus moaned again.

"Alec..." he breathed.

Alec pulled away with a smile. "Be right back. I need to take a phone call."

"Phone call? What phone c-" Magnus cut off just then by the sound of Alec's phone ringing.

Alec gave his warlock lover a sly smile before stepping off of him and walking back inside the bedroom. Magnus raised his eyebrow but smiled. He leaned down on the bed on his back, stretching his legs out for Alec when he returned. Alec gave his always sexy boyfriend a wink before took his now ringing phone from where he had left it, at least Magnus didn't magic it to his hand this time, and answered.

"Jace, listen... I need to to get to Magnus' loft as soon as possible. Which is now." Alec said.

 _"But I didn't even say any-"_

"Look, I'll explain and then you can explain when you come here."

"Shall I make you a portal darling?" Magnus asked from inside the bed, closing his legs as he knew that he wouldn't be getting to any fun sooner or later.

"Yes please." Alec replied with a grin.

Magnus waved his hand and a portal opened up inside of his living area. Alec and Magnus walked out of the bedroom together to meet their friends. And after a few minutes, in walked Clary, Jace and Izzy. Alec walked over to them and took Izzy from Jace's hold.

"Oh my goodness. Isabelle." Magnus said, walking over to his dear friend and almsot sister.

"Yin fen withdrawal." Alec said with a calm voice. "She just needs to sweat it out."

Magnus waved his hand over Izzy's face. Izzy smiled in her face and curled up into Alec's chest. "I just gave her body temperature a little cool down."

"Thank you." Alec said. "Jace come with me. Clary, do you mind filling Magnus in on whatever it is that's happening? I have to speak with Jace alone."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Clary said, watching as her boyfriend and his parabatai walked away and over to Magnus' office. Clary turned over to Magnus.

"Fill me in biscuit." Magnus said. "What's happened?"

* * *

 _10:18 AM_

Jace followed Alec inside of Magnus' office. Alec made sure that he stayed by the door as Jace walked. He shut the doors behind him and turned over to his brother.

"Okay Alec. I know that you're busy right now and that you're not really-"

"Just because I think that Simon is annoying as hell does't mean that I don't care about his kidnapping." Alec said, leaning against the closed office door and looking at Jace.

Jace raised his eyebrow. Wait. How did Alec know that? He hadn't said anything on the phone because Alec shut him down. Jace moved over, grabbing a hold of his seraph blade. Alec held his hands out. Bad idea to bring this up like this. Jace was trained to be aware. And now he was probably aware that Alec was either a clone, a demon or possessed.

"Who are and where's my parabatai?" Jace yelled, pointing his seraph's sharp blade at Alec.

"Jace. It's me. And I can prove it." Alec said, moving over towards the desk where most of Magnus' potions and counterspells lay.

Jace watched him cautiously, just in case this was a distraction to be attacked or kidnapped. He watched Alec's every move. Alec kept his eyes on his brother. He picked up an empty bottle and held it in his hands tightly. And crushed it. His hands crushed with blood. Jace yelped in pain, his hand going over to his parabatai rune. He felt the pain. Parabatai connections couldn't be faked by magic. Jace looked up at him.

"Alec… how did you know about Simon?" Jace asked, pulling out his stele and running it over Alec's iratze rune.

"Jace, listen. I know that I might sound completely crazy… but I've lived through this day." Alec said.

Jace raised his eyebrow. "Alec… did you and Magnus try some kind of sex drug and you're still on it?"

"Of course I sound crazy." Alec said, shaking his head. "Okay, okay, okay, okay. I can prove and explain. Look, I know that Valentine kidnapped Simon and I know that he's manipulating Madzie into helping him."

Jace straightened. "Alec… "

"Why would I lie about something like this."

"Okay, okay, okay. So… you've lived through this day."

"Yes. And something happens at the end of the day that's making me relive this day again and again and again."

"What is it?" Jace asked. Does Valentine win? Do all of the downworlders… die? Is that why you're reliving today?"

"No." Alec said. "Nothing happened to the downworlders. Not any of the other three times. But Magnus…"

"Alec, what happens? Tell me?"

"Magnus dies."

Jace licked his lips. "Alec… I'm… I'm so sorry. Three times. You've relived it three times. His death."

"And all three times… it was Valentine that killed him." Alec said through gritted teeth.

Jace growled. Valentine. Valentine was the cause of everything. He's killed so many. Jace slammed his fist against Magnus' desk. "I'll kill him! I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"Jace, Jace, not that right now okay. I need your help. Like, I really need your help now. Please. Magnus is dying." Alec said, earning Jace's attention.

"Whatever you need parabatai. I'll do it. Just tell me what you need me to do."


	11. 10:23 AM- 1:39 PM

_**It has been a long week. Of me worrying for Malec, reading fics of 3x16 and working my ass of in school. Not gonna lie, probably the longest week of my life. With me watching the promo over fifty times and the new Malec sneak peek over twenty... but FINALLY, Malec, Sizzy, Clace and whump tomorrow! HURAAAYYY!**_

* * *

 _10:23 AM_

Magnus was sitting down on his couch in almost disbelief at what Clary had just told him. That Madzie was being used by Valentine, Valentine was holding Simon that he had taken over the Institute. Oh God. Magnus ran his hands through his hair.

"I know... I know..." Clary said, shaking her head. "This, this is all so confusing and... hurtful and-"

"Don't you worry your head biscuit. We will rescue Simon and stop Valentine. He's taken so much from everyone in the shadow world. We will stop him, okay? I promise." Magnus said as Alec walked out from the office. Magnus smiled widely, walking over to his boyfriend. "Alexander, come we need to hurry. Simon-"

"I know." Alec said, taking Magnus in his arms, rubbing his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. "We'll save Simon and stop Valentine."

"What do we do?" Clary asked. "I know that you're one of the best shadowhunters. You should have a plan right?"

"I do." Alec said. "I'll need to scope outside the Institute. Find any weak points. I know a few, but I'll see if any Circle members are posted outside."

"I'll go with you." Magnus said.

"No." Jace called before Alec could and give away what he knew. "You and I should stay here. I mean... Valentine raised me. Maybe you can pull something from my memory that could help."

"And Fray, you're with me." Alec said. Clary nodded, not bothering to fight with him. Alec turned over to Magnus. "You'll be safe with Jace."

"Like I can't take care if myself." Magnus said with a smile. "You and I will both be fine. I'll be right here with Jace and Izzy. And if anything happens, you're the first person I call."

Alec smiled and nodded. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. He had almost five hours left to save Magnus. And he was not going to stop until he did. No matter how many times he would have to do it. Alec leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. Magnus kissed back of course,letting his shadowhunter know how much he loved him and how much he cared for him. Jace smiled from where he was. He know how much his parabatai loved Magnus. And if he lost him, for the fourth time, he would probably loose his shit.

Alec pulled back, smiling down at his warlock boyfriend. "I'll be right back. Okay? Be safe." he said with a smile.

"Alexander... nothing is going to happen to me. I'm safe here." Magnus said.

 _That's what I thought until I lost you to Valentine three other times._

Alec stepped away from him and walked over to Jac. "Make sure that he doesn't leave the loft." he whispered before turning to Clary. "Come on Fray. We've got to kill your dad."

"He's not my dad." Clary called, slowly moving to catch up with Alec as he left the loft.

Magnus smiled, watching his protective shadowhunter boyfriend walk out of his apartment. Magnus turned over to Jace as the door closed. "Shall we begin?" he asked. "I think that we can locate your memories if I grab one of my lotions."

"Alright." Jace said, nodding and watching as Magnus walked over to his office. He sighed. It was going to be a bit difficult to keep Magnus here. But he was trying to save his life.

* * *

 _12:00 AM_

Valentine sat there in his hideaway, looking out the small window and awaiting for two things. For a call from his Circle members and for the sun to be covered just a bit. He couldn't transport his prisoner in the sun. He would disintergrate and then he would have no leverage over his daughter to activate the soul sword. Valentine waited through the small window, looking and waiting for the sun to be hidden so that he would move his prisoner.

Speaking of, his prisoner screamed out in anger. He had been laying down on the ground, restrained and gagged. Valentine turned over to the mundane turned vampire and smiled at him.

"Guessing that you want me to let you go?" Valentine asked, taking out one of his seraph blade and spinning it in his hands. He went down on his knees and placed the blade knew the thick cloth wrapped around his mouth.

Simon instantly tensed. He started to shake, afraid of the man. Valentine smiled at his fear. The door opened to where he was hiding inside.

"Sir." the woman called.

"What?" Valentine asked. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Simon yelled out into his gag, shaking his head to try and get the women to feel sorry for him. She didn't. She ignored him.

"It's a bit cloudy. It is proper time to transport the vampire prisoner." she said.

"And have you walked around and did what I've asked?" Valentine asked.

"Yes. Your son was seen going through a portal with Clary Fray and the Lightwood girl."

"And I'm guessing that I know exactly where the portal came." Valentine said with a smile, looking down at Simon. "From your friend right. Is his name... Magnus?"

Simon's eyes widened.

"Get him up and in the cage."

* * *

 _1:22 PM_

Alec looked down to where he was standing the last time. He had his bow in his hands and ready to strike. He was waiting for Valentine again. He was waiting for him to approach like the last time. He looked down the same alley way that Valentine had approached with Simon three times before.

"Do you think that Valentine might come through here?" Clary asked, looking down where Alec was looking. "What makes you think that Valentine isn't already inside of the Institute?"

"I have a hunch." Alec said. "He must have Madzie inside of there already and he's waiting for the right moment to come inside of the Institute."

"Someone should go inside of the Institute and grab Madzie." Clary said.

Alec's eyes widened. That was a good plan. It gave him more time to follow Valentine instead of going through the catacombs like he had the other times he relived this day. Maybe if he followed Valentine, he could corner him. And doing that with Clary would keep him from saving Magnus' life. He turned over to her.

"You should try and go inside of the Institute. Find Madzie. She knows you and I from when Iris tried to impregnate you. She'll trust you if you go in and look for her." Alec said.

"And what are you going to do?" Clary asked.

"I'm going to follow Valentine." Alec said. "And before you say anything, I can handle it."

Clary nodded. She put her seraph blades inside of her thigh holster. "Stay safe." she said.

"You too Fray." Alec said, before remembering something. "And you should go with Aldertree."

"Aldertree?" Clary repeated.

Alec walked over to the small entrance that was on the roof previously. He kicked opened the door and looked down at the man that he knew was there. Aldertree looked up at him.

"How did you know that I was in here?" Aldertree asked, looking up the eldest Lightwood.

"I had a hunch." Alec said, rolling his eyes. He didn't want to deal with him again. He could drag him down if he went with him to follow Valentine. "You. Go with Fray?"

"Why do you think that you can order me around?" Aldertree asked.

Alec didn't even bother to answer. He just looked at him and turned to Clary. "He knows his way inside of the Institute without magic. Go with him."

"Okay." Clary said.

"Guess you're with me Red." Victor said.

"Wrong. You're with her." Alec snapped, before turning to Clary. "Good luck."

"Thanks Alec. You too." she said.

Alec stayed where he was, watching as Clary and Aldertree jumped off of the building. Alec turned over to edge of the building. And right on time, there was Valentine, with his followers and a tarp covered cage with Simon inside. Alec stayed low this time, watching as they started to wheel him towards the Institute. Alec took in a deep breath and jumped off of the roof as fast as he could. He landed across from where Valentine and the Circle was. They didn't even notice him. They kept walking. The only think that could be heard now was Simon's muffled screams and struggles.

Alec hid his bow with his glamour and ran his stele through his silence rune. He needed to hurry. Magnus' life was on the line. Alec took in a deep inhale from his nose and started to follow as quietly as he could.

* * *

 _1:39 PM_

"Alec hasn't called has he?" Magnus asked as he brought out a tray of tea and cookies from his kitchen.

"No." Jace said.

Mostly because Alec told him what happened when he called and told him not to call under any circumstances unless something happened to Magnus or him. Jace noticed Magnus' worry as he set down the star. Jace gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Magnus, Alec is going to be fine. I trust him more than anything." Jace said. "He'll be okay."

"I sure hope so." Magnus said, not bother to sit beside Jace on the sofa. He started pacing around his living room. "Valentine is a crazy man. He'll do anything to get what he wants. What if he finds Alec and Clary? What if he captures them? Oh God, and with Clary's angel blood, what if he activates the soul sword? Jace-"

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus." Jace called, setting up and and grabbing Magnus' by the shoulders. "Everything will be okay. Alec and Clary are going to be fine."

Magnus nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"It's just, I hate being cooped up here when the fate of the downworld is at stake right now. Alec is out there with Clary and you and I are here."

"Everything will be okay." Jace said with a smile.

Magnus shook his head. "I should be out there. I need to go find Alec."

Magnus moved to grab his jacket. Jace's eyes widened and he rushed over. "No!"

"Why the hell not Jace?" Magnus asked.

"Alec needs us to stay here... as a... last resort. If something happens to them, we'll be able to hurry over and save the day. If you or I leave now... who knows what will happen."

 _Good save Jace,_ the blonde told himself.

Magnus listened to what Magnus said and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We need to stay here. For Alec."

"For Alec." Jace repeated. "Now come and sit, drink this tea that you wasted you time making because I hate tea with a passion, and try to relax."

Magnus nodded, seating himself down on the sofa and pouring himself a cup of tea. Jace smiled. He moved to sit down when he heard something from the balcony. He turned over.

"What is it Jace?" Magnus asked.

"Probably just one of your cats. Hang on." Jace said with a grin, walking over.

He moved to grab the cat when he realized that it wasn't the cat making noise. He looked over to the balcony edge. He picked Chairman Meow up, much to his annoyance as he attempted to scratch Jace with no claws, and walked over to the edge. What he saw shocked him.

"Shit." he cursed.

"What?" Magnus asked from inside. "What is it?"

"Circle members."


	12. 1:55 PM-2:10 PM

_1:55 PM_

Alec slowly walked through the halls of the Institute, making sure that his silence rune was still burning into his skin and that he was hidden away from the prying eyes of the Circle and Valentine. Alec wanted to try and get Simon's attention, but he couldn't. If he got his attention, then he would ruin it. Because no offense to the vampire, but he was always speaking and he never stopped speaking. Alec turned down the hall, following Valentine as he made it towards the hall that he knew. It used to be his office as the head of the Institute before Aldertree came along and fucked everything up. Valentine and his Circle members stopped in front of the office door. Valentine turned over to his members.

"Get the vampire inside of the office and tie him a bit tighter. Hopefully that would shut him up." Valentine ordered.

His soldiers nodded, picking up Simon's cage and pushing him inside of the office. Alec, very quickly, rushed with his speed rune inside of the office. Valentine stayed outside of the office, speaking with his soldiers. Alec knelt there on the ground, slowly making his way over to Simon. Simon's eyes widened, seeing Alec. Alec pressed his lips to his, hoping that that was shut him up. Simon didn't speak, just shaking a bit from fear of what would happen. Alec pressed his stele to the cage's lock, watching it burn and melt. Alec walked over to Simon and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Alec whispered, pulling Simon's gag off.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." he said in the same whispered. "I'm not going to lie, I didn't think that you would be the one rescuing me. I mean, not that this isn't your job. But I mean that you and I haven't really been friends. I mean, neither have you or Clary but I think that you guys are okay now and… hey what are-mmppphh!"

Alec rolled his eyes, putting the gag back into his mouth. "Sorry, now's not the time for your rambling. I need to get you out of here."

Alec pulled Simon out of the cage and threw him over his shoulder. Alec activated his silence and speed rune and ran out of the office, running down the hall and hiding behind one of the hallways. Alec watched as Valentine walked inside of the office with his soldiers. It didn't take long for him to scream in anger.

"Where's the vampire?!" he yelled.

"Time to go." Alec said, running as fast as he could with Simon out of the area where Valentine was.

He found the nearest set of stairs and climbed them while running, Simon in tow. He brought the vampire to Jace's bedroom and locked the door. He exhaled and looked down at his watch. He still had almost an hour until Magnus' was supposed to die. Hopefully he wouldn't. He would have him. He was going to save him.

"Humm. Mphello?" yelled Simon. "Stimpph mphere."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Keep your voice down, they'll hear you." Alec said, setting down Simon on the bed.

Well, more like throwing him down.

Simon grumbled, forcing himself to sit up. He sat up and turned over to Alec. Alec was searching through the room. Looking for something. Simon raised his eyebrows as he watched the shadowhunter. Alec looked over the room and pulled out one of the empty journals that were gifts from Maryse that he never used. Alec quickly scribbled a note and drew a rune onto it. The paper crumbled into flames and transported to where he knew it would go. To Clary. Alec got up from his knees and walked over to Simon. He quickly untied him, not bothering with the stele. He would need the chains. Simon yanked his hands free once the chains pulled off.

He moved over and pulled off his gag. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, you owe me for rescuing you." Alec said. "I need your help."

"Whatever you need." Simon said.

"Okay. Now listen to me and listen closely."

* * *

2:02 PM

"Jace, there's no way that Circle members are here. This place is a fortress with my wards. How did they even find us?" Magnus said in shock at Jace's words.

He had said it a while ago and since then, he had been stationed at the door like an angry guard dog. He had his stele in his hand. He ran over his hearing rune and pressed it against the door. Sure enough, he heard the fast footsteps of approaching intruders. And he knew that they were Circle members.

"Alec's gonna kill me." Jace said, walking away from the door. He pulled out and dialed his brother's number. It rung for a moment before it went to voicemail. "Dammit Alec."

"He's not picking up?" Magnus asked.

"No. Dammit. Magnus come on." Jace grabbed the warlock and pulled him close to his chest. He held up his seraph blade. "Magnus, make a portal."

"What?"

"Magnus, now!"

Magnus moved his hands over and summoned a golden portal. Jace pulled the warlock through. They both fell down onto the ground of an Institute bedroom. Jace got up and looked around. The room was occupied. By a previously restrained vampire and a beautiful shadowhunter.

"Jace? MAGNUS?!" Alec cried out, running over to the two. He pushed Jace off of his boyfriend and pulled him off the floor.

No. Magnus couldn't be here. No. He shouldn't be here. If he was here, he could die. Alec couldn't have Magnus here in the Institute. The one where Valentine was. Valentine could kill him. Magnus needed to get him out of here as fast as possible. He was not going to let him die. Not again. Not ever.

"Circle members were approaching the apartment." Jace explained, sitting up. "And you know, I'm fine by the way."

"You okay babe?" Alec asked, checking him or injures.

"I'm fine. Jace got us out of there before they managed to come inside of the loft." Magnus explained. "Oh Simon! You're okay!"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Alec rescued me." Simon said as Magnus ran over and pulled him close. "And thanks for remembering my name."

"Of course Shelly."

Simon chuckled along with the older warlock.

"Wait… where's Clary?" Jace called, looking around the room. "Why isn't she here with you guys?"

Just as he said that, another portal opened inside of the room. Simon hid behind Jace, which made the shadowhunter push him away. Magnus held onto Alec's hand, making him squeeze his hand back. Out came from the portal was Clary and Aldertree.

"Oh thank the angel, you're safe!" Clary exhaled, running over to her best friend and hugging him tightly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Fray." Simon said.

Clary rolled up her sleeve and pushed her hand in front of his mouth. "Eat Simon. Eat, I know you're hungry. Eat."

"Fray-"

"Eat."

Simon did as he was ordered and bit into her arm. He drank some of her blood and forced himself away before he drank too much. Clary ran her stele over her healing rune, the bite disappearing completely.

"I sent Clary a fire message when I rescued him." Alec said to both Magnus and Jace.

"Where's Madzie?" Magnus asked. "Did you get to her?"

"We found her." Aldertree said. "We walked here out of the Institute and as far away as we could. She is currently with the werewolf, Luke."

"He brought her to The Jade Wolf." Clary finished, rubbing Simon's hair. "She's safe Magnus. I promise."

"Thank goodness." Magnus exhaled.

"Good. So Madzie is safe, Simon has been rescued." Alec said, nodding. "And now, I have a plan to get Valentine as far away from the sword as possible and be able to capture him."

"What's the plan?" Jace asked.

"Firstly, you do what I asked you to do. Get Magnus as far away from the Institute as possible." Alec said.

"What? No." Magnus retorted, pushing past Jace and pressing his hand to Alec's bicep. "Alec, I can fight for myself and my friends. I'm not leaving. I won't leave."

"Yes. You are." Alec said. "If you are away from here, you're safe from the soul sword's blast."

"The soul sword won't be activated darling. I'll be fine."

Alec turned over to Jace and used his eyes to communicate. Demanding that he help him. Jace cleared his throat and took a step closer. "Alec's right Magnus." he said.

"You too Jace?" Magnus stated almost annoyed.

"I'm with Alec too." Clary said. "If something happens, the blast will only be around the Institute. If you're here, you can die. And so can Simon."

"Then we'll both leave. If we leave and we're together, then we can keep each other safe." Simon said. "Magnus… it's for your own safety."

Magnus turned to Alec. "Alexander." he said.

"Magnus, I love you. Okay? And I need you safe. That means you and the vampire-"

"His name is Simon." Clary added, but was immediately ignored by the shadowhunter.

"Are far away from us, then that's what it will take. Okay. Magnus please, trust me. Go to the Jade Wolf with Luke and Madzie. You'll be safe there. Okay? Please Magnus. Please." Alec pleaded, moving his head over and pressing it against Magnus' forehead. "Please."

Magnus sighed. "If something happened to you… and I wasn't here…"

"Should we leave or…" Simon tried to say but Jace slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't… Alec will kill you." Jace whispered. "Just let them have them have this moment."

"I know Mags." Alec said. "I know. Look, I need you to be safe okay. As long as your safe, nothing else matters to me."

Alec looked down at his watch as he said it. It was 2:10 PM. He had 40 minutes left to get Magnus as far away from the Institute and keep him alive. He looked back at Magnus and gave him a smile. Magnus gave him a smile back.

"If it means so much to you… I'll go. I'll take Simon to the Jade Wolf and put up a strong ward." Magnus said.

Alec nodded. "Magnus, I… I love you."

Magnus' eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you Magnus Bane, okay. I love you more than anything. And I don't want anything to happen to you. Okay? I-I love you. More than anything. And I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

"You will not and will never lose me Alexander. I am right here and will always be right here, okay? And I love you too." Magnus said, pressing a kiss against Alec's lips. Alec kissed him back.

"Why are they so adorable?" Clary whispered to Jace.

Jace shrugged. "Have no idea."

But he knew full well why. Because Magnus was trying to save Magnus from an unfair death. They're adorableness had gone through the roof with Alec's protectiveness and worry for his boyfriend.

"I love you Magnus. Okay. Now promise you'll stay away. No matter what happens."

"I love you too Alexander. My Alexander."

Alec moved over and kissed him again. Magnus kissed him back, holding him close.

"Okay. I need to go my love." Magnus said with a smile. "Come along Shalonda."

"Okay, that's not even close this time."

Alec nodded. He turned to Simon. "You know what to do." he whispered.

Simon nodded and walked over to Magnus. Magnus opened a portal and pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek.

"I'll see you soon Magnus." Alec said. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm excited to explore this new found love that we have when you fu-"

"Okay! That's a bit too much information!" Jace called out.

Alec and Magnus both chuckled. Alec waved him goodbye as he walked through the portal. As the portal closed, Alec turned to his brother and his (technical) girfriend.

"Listen to me and listen to me closely. Before we start the plan, both of you stay the hell away from the soul sword." Alec said. "In order for this to work, I need you to listen to me and follow exactly what I say."

* * *

 _ **Will someone please save #SaveShadowhunters so I can watch a TV show that has a diverse cast and consistent plot (other than On My Block) instead of watching shows about privileged, rich and spoiled white kids (it's not racist, it's true) without a real plot.**_

 _ **I'd much rather watch Shadowhunters than Riverdale, just saying.**_


	13. 2:05 PM-2:35 PM

_**I really wish that someone would (and will!) #SaveShadowhunters. But so I can move my anger in a more creative way, here is another update to Magnus dying multiple times in Alec's arms and eyes.**_

* * *

 _2:15 PM_

Simon and Magnus were led out of the portal and to the Jade Wolf. And outside, he did two things. He quickly cast a spell on Simon, making him temporarily immune to the sun. Simon sighed in appreciation. "Thank you Magnus." he said.

"Don't… don't mention it." Magnus said, shaking his head in worry. He rubbed his blazer sleeves in worry.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it." Simon said, walking with him and patting his shoulder. "Alec is the best shadowhunter there at the Institute. You know that he'll kill to keep everyone safe. Don't worry about him."

"I can't help but worry about him." Magnus said. "But, thank you for that Simon."

"You are most welcome High Warlock of Brooklyn." the vampire said dramatically, making Magnus laugh.

The two walked down the storage units and towards the small chinese restaurant that was the hideaway for the New York pack. There standing in the front of the restaurant, was Luke and Madzie. Magnus' frown, from the worry about his boyfriend, completely disappeared and smiled. Seeing the young warlock.

"Hello sweet pea." he said, introducing himself to her, walking over and going down on one knee. He held up his hand to her. "I'm Magnus."

Madzie hid behind Luke's legs. Luke smiled. "Don't worry sweet cheeks. Magnus is a friend."

"And a warlock too." Simon added with a kind smile to the little girl.

Magnus smiled. He waved his hand and the glamour on his eyes disappeared. Madzie came out and looked over, seeing the golden cat eyes instead of the chocolate brown color.

"See." Magnus said. "I'm a warlock just like you."

Madzie smiled widely. "Can… can you show me how to use my magic? P-Please."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Madzie smiled and jumped a bit up and down on the ground. He took her hand and walked with her inside of the Jade Wolf. Simon watched as Magnus walked inside. He turned over to Luke. "I need you to keep an eye on Magnus." he said.

"Wait, why?" Luke asked. "I'm going to keep an eye on both of you. Until Alec or-"

"It's Alec that actually asked me to leave." Simon said.

"What?"

"He needs me to help him. He has a plan to get rid of Valentine from the Institute and he needs my… vampire strength and speed and smarts."

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled. "What is the plan?"

"Alec needs Magnus to stay here with you and the rest of the downworlders in case something in his plan goes wrong." Simon said.

"And you're willing to risk your life for the Institute?" Luke asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm willing to risk my life for Clary." Simon corrected. "She's my best friend. I love her more than anyone."

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?" Luke asked. Simon looked down and shook his head. "Simon… look, okay. I get it. But just be careful okay. If anything happens to you, Clary will kill me. And that spell that Magnus put on you with the sun-"

"Will go away soon, I know. I know. Which is why I need to run and hurry over to Alec, Jace and Clary. Look, just keep Magnus inside and don't tell him where I've gone okay?"

Luke exhaled through his nose. "What about the downworlders? They want to help."

"It's best to stay away from the Institute just in case something happens."

"Okay then. Go. Hurry."

"Thank, thank you." Simon said with a smile. "I gotta go.'

"Good-" Luke was cut off as Simon ran off as fast as he could with his speed. "Luck."

Luke sighed and looked back over at the Jade Wolf. He slowly walked inside. He knew that keeping Magnus in the dark would be hard from all of the years that they had known each other. But he had to try. Right? Luke exhaled again, licked his lips and walked back inside of the small restaurant.

* * *

 _2:23 PM_

Alec stood there, in the corner of the ops center, awaiting for his signal. He looked down at his watch. He still had around forty minutes to save Magnus' life. Magnus life was in his hands and Alec swore that he was going to save him this time. He looked over behind him and saw Jace and Clary hiding alongside him of the ops center. Jace gave his parabatai a nod. Alec nodded back and turned away. He looked over, searching for the vampire. As he did, the speeding bloodsucker ran over to him.

"I'm here." Simon said.

"Great. Okay." Alec said, turning back over and looking at his brother, Simon and Clary. "How's Magnus?"

"Occupied. He's taking care of Madzie as we speak. Luke is going to keep him inside Jade Wolf." Simon explained.

"Okay good. Now, listen here. Here's the plan. I'm going to glamour myself as you Fray and I'm going to approach the sword. I know that there will be Circle members around. So when I touch it, it won't activate." Alec spoke. "I will pull the sword free and Simon you need to pull me out of there immediately."

"Got it." Jace said. "What do you want us to do?"

"You both need to stay away from the sword as possible. If Valentine gets a hold of you both, he'll use you to activate the sword. I need you guys to stay as far away as possible from the sword and from Valentine."

Clary nodded. "I'll stay with Simon. Just in case you need some backup."

Alec nodded as Simon and Clary moved over to the other side of the ops center. Alec turned over to Jace.

"Does this have something to do with Magnus' death?" Jace asked.

Alec sighed. "Yeah. He's died all three times at three in the afternoon. The first two times it was because of the sword. Valentine stabbed him with it."

"Oh God."

"I know. I just... just need to save him. If that sword activates or if he even gets a hold of it... Magnus is dead."

"Okay, okay. I'll steer clear. I promise. But what if Magnus comes back here?"

"If he does, I beg you to protect him. Get him out of here. Okay? And if this does work, I want you and Clary to portal to the Jade Wolf."

Jace nodded. "Be safe parabatai."

"But there is one thing that you need to know." Alec said. "It best that you hear it from me before-"

"No. It's okay Alec. Let's worry about the downworld and Magnus. Okay? You can tell me when we save Magnus' life. Be careful. Don't die."

Alec nodded as Jace walked away, leaving Alec there. He ran his stele through his glamour rune and slowly turned himself into his brother. Alec rubbed his forehead and slowly made his way over towards the sword. It was resting in it's metal hold like last time, surrounded by angelic power. Alec knew the legends, that those who tried to hauled the sword out of it's to activate without pure intentions would die. Which is probably why Valentine tricked Jace and Clary. But his intentions were to save those that he loved. To save the world honestly. Alec looked around as he slowly approached the sword. He grabbed the hilt and with all of his shadowhunter strength and he yanked the sword out of the hilt.

Alec held the heavy sword in his hands. As he did, Valentine and a few of his Circle members popped out.

"I've gotta say Jace, I'm surprised that you actually did it." Valentine said, looking over. "Wait... the sword. It's not-"

"Now Simon!" Alec screamed out.

Just as he screamed out, Simon came out and pulled Alec out of the Institute.

"NO!" Valentine screamed out. "After them!"

The real Jace ran over and grabbed Clary. Clary drew a portal and pulled him out of the Institute. Valentine screamed out in anger, throwing his seraph dagger at the wall.

"What do you do now?" one of the Circle members asked.

Valentine growled. "It was that damned parabatai. It was him. Oh, he is going to pay."

"Where would he go?"

"After that damned warlock of his. Now... evacuate the Institute. I have to get to Brooklyn."

* * *

 _2:35 PM_

Magnus had been sitting there inside of The Jade Wolf, nursing a bowl of ramen that he knew that he wasn't going to finish. He was humming in sadness, as he awaiting for his Alexander to return to him. Madzie was playing with some of the werewolves, who were parents, and some of the seelie children. She was having a fun time. Magnus was happy about that. He smiled seeing her play a kind of seelie game that was a mixture of capture the flag and freeze tag.

But Magnus turned back to his warm bowl of broth and noodles, thinking if his friends and boyfriend were okay. It was different now. After Alec had told him that he loved him twice today, he just wanted him to come back to him alive and well. Luke, who had been providing food to the seelies, noticed Magnus' worry. He handed one of his werewolves the tray he was carrying and walked over to the warlock.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just worried." Magnus replied. "I know that that's pretty ignorant of me. When you have Clary in there."

"It's fine. They'll be back soon."

"I know that Simon's pretty worried about Clary as well. Speaking off, where is he? My spell must have worn off by now, so he can't be here."

"Oh he's um... probably hiding in the back. The kitchen doesn't really have windows so..."

Magnus raised his eyebrows at Luke. Before he could question anything, he heard the sound of a portal opening near by. So did almost everyone else. Luke instructed everyone to stay put and stay alert, just in case it was an enemy or an attack. Magnus and Luke walked over to the back and left through the back door. They watched a golden portal shove wind into their faces, before Jace and Clary jumped out.

"Clary!" Luke called out.

"Biscuit!" Magnus called out, moving over alongside the tall man and hugging the huge red head. "Jace, you're alright too!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jace said, hugging the warlock.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus asked. "Oh my Lilith. Is he alright? Did he-"

Before Magnus could finish that sentence, Simon and... another Jace appeared? Magnus raised his eyebrows. The hell? Simon was holding onto the second Jace, and the second Jace was holding onto the soul sword. The Jace pulled away and smiled at Magnus. He pulled out his stele and ran it over a rune, finally revealing himself to his lover. Magnus smiled back, seeing the hazel eyes of his love.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried out, running over to him.

"Mags!" Alec called, dropping the sword and pulling Magnus up into his arms. He swung him in the air, kissing his neck.

Hopefully he had saved him. Hopefully he had rescued Magnus. Hopefully that he had saved his life. Alec set Magnus down, holding his face in his hands. Magnus hugged him, not even worrying about anything else right now.

"Simon, get out of the sun!" Clary called, moving towards her friend.

"No, no. Magnus put a spell on me." Simon explained.

"Spell?" Magnus said. "It's... it only works for a couple of minutes. Ten at the most."

"What?" Simon said, looking down at his skin. It wasn't burning.

"Well... that's something that we could look into." Luke said, rubbing Simon's shoulder. "I'm sure that we'll figure it out soon. Okay. But let's worry about the sword first."

Alec looked over at Jace. "I need you to call in someone from Idris. Get the sword as far away from New York as possible."

"On it." Jace said. "Clary, don't touch it okay?"

"I won't." Clary said, following Jace inside of the Jade Wolf.

"I'll take it." Luke said. "I'll keep it in the pantry until someone from Idris shows up. Come on Simon, give them a moment."

Luke took the sword and Simon followed behind him. Magnus and Alec turned over to them and they immediately pressed their lips together. Alec pulled Magnus close in a hug.

"What happened?" Magnus asked. "Tell me. Tell me what happened please."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're safe. Everyone is safe now. We don't need to worry about it. Okay?" Alec responded. "Come on, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Well, I did tell you that I love you for the first time today. And we did just save the world. I think that I deserve to go home and spend some time with my boyfriend. Don't you agree?"

Magnus chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, I agree." he said, opening a portal. "Let's go shadowhunter."

Magnus went through the portal. Alec smiled. He knew the real reason that he was taking Magnus home. To keep him safe until three. Alec slowly followed Magnus.


	14. 2:36 PM-3:00 PM

**_..._**

 ** _Look! I know that I have been missing in action for the last little while. I'm sorry (for like the hundredth time). I've been busy working on an independent project, schoolwork and other personal things. I will be back with you all very very soon I promise! In the mean time, you can check out my Ao3 account. BeautyIsInTheBookshelves is where you can find me. Enjoy this long awaited chapter._**

* * *

 _2:36 PM_

Alec knew that Magnus would already be inside of the loft when he had entered it. He slowly stepped out of the golden portal and was met with the calm, welcoming loft that he had come to think of as his home. But he didn't see Magnus. Had he gone to lie down? Get a drink? Probably one of the two?

"Magnus?" Alec called out as the portal closed behind him. He turned around and immediately froze.

There standing right there was Magnus, with a seraph blade to his throat. And Valentine behind him, holding the blade. Alec went for his stele immediately, but Valentine pressed the blade tighter to his boyfriend's neck.

"Go for the stele and I slit his throat right here, right now." Valentine stated. "Take it out and place it on the coffee table."

Alec slowly took out his stele, as instructed, and placed it down on the coffee table. He kept his hands raised in front of him, not wanting to endanger Magnus' life again.

"Good. Have a seat Mr. Lightwood."

Alec sat down on the couch, his hands still raised. As he did, he desperately tried to signal to Jace that he was in danger. Valentine moved over, tightly gripping Magnus' arm. He threw Magnus down on the couch next to Alec. Alec immediately grabbed him and held him close to him. Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck.

"Now… are you going to tell me where the soul sword is?" Valentine said.

"I don't know." Alec stated.

"Oh I think that you do. You did take it from me. Where did you hide it?"

"I don't know."

Valentine sighed. He threw his seraph down and it dug into the hardwood floor. He shook his head and slowly approached Alec. Alec held onto Magnus tightly as his murderer got closer and closer. Valentine grabbed the end of the couch, slowly getting closer and closer to the shadowhunter.

"Oh I think that you do know." Valentine said. "You took the sword away from the Institute with that vampire you rescued and now you just expect me to believe that you do not know where the hell the soul sword is? I'm calling bullshit. And now that you've lied, I think I need to show you just exactly what I'm capable of." Valentine turned over to Magnus. "Warlock. Where is your bathroom?"

Magnus shook his head, raising it from Alec's neck. He pointed it over to the side of the hall. Valentine grabbed Magnus and pulled him off the couch.

"Hey!" Alec called out.

"Sit down Lightwood or he dies. Show me now Bane." Valentine instructed.

"It's fine Alec." Magnus said, with a smile. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Magnus slowly walked in front of Valentine, showing him where he needed to go. As soon as Valentine and Magnus were out of sight, Alec leaned forward and grabbed his stele. He ran it over his parabatai rune. It would burn him and Jace. Jace needed to track him and track him now. It was getting closer and closer to three o' clock. And he could not have Magnus getting murdered again. He set the stele down in the same position it was when he picked it up and sat down on the couch, shaking in nervousness and fear of what might happen to the love of his life.

Valentine walked back into the living room and grabbed Alec by his arm, pulling him. "You try anything… and your warlock is dead."

"He has a name." Alec sneered.

"That like I care. Now, come on Lightwood." Valentine said, pulling Alec with him.

* * *

 _2:41 PM_

Jace was smiling there at Aline, who had come all the way from Idris to transport the soul sword from New York to Idris.

"There you from coming on such short notice Aline." Jace said with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"That is not at all a problem." Aline replied with a smile. "It's great that we can get this sword back in Alicante where it belongs. That way, Valentine can't get to it even if he wanted to."

Jace nodded. As he did, Clary walked inside of the room. Jace walked over to her and took her arm. "Aline, this is Clary."

"Ah. So you're the one that's been causing a bit of a hassle in the shadow world. I've gotta say… it has certainly been an interesting experience with you around Miss Fairchild." Aline said with a smile, shaking the redhead's hand.

"It is so nice to meet you." Clary responded.

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but he growled in pain.

"Jace?" Aline called.

"What is it?" Clary asked, rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

Simon noticed the comotion and walked over. "Is everything okay? What is it?"

"It's Alec." Jace said, running his hands through his parabatai rune. "He's in trouble. Something's happened."

"I thought that he was outside with Magnus?" Clary said.

"No, he left." Simon said. "We need to track him. What if Valentine got to him?"

"Let me help you track him. Jace, come on." Aline said, drawing a rune and taking Jace's hand in hers.

* * *

 _2:43 PM_

Alec was pulled inside of the bathroom. Valentine shoved him down onto his knees. Alec looked up. The bathtub was filled to the brim with what looked like cold water. And Magnus was sitting there beside the filled bathtub. Valentine pulled off his belt and grabbed Alec's wrists. He tied his wrists together with the belt and connected it to the sink.

"There, now listen to me." Valentine said, slapping his cheek and walking over to Magnus. He grabbed the warlock and hauled him over to the tub. "I asked you about the sword. And you already told me that you did not know. So I guess that I'll have to suck it out of you."

Valentine then slammed Magnus head down deep inside of the water.

"NO! STOP!" Alec screamed, pulling to reach Magnus but the belt stopped him from getting any farther than the toilet.

Magnus was struggling underneath the waters. Alec was begging Magnus to use his magic to break free. But Magnus seemed to be panicking underneath the waters. Forgetting that he had magic. Alec looked up over at him. Alec screamed loudly. Valentine just smiled, holding Magnus down by the neck with one hand and keeping his wrists tightly held in the other. Alec yanked on the belt surrounding his wrists.

"Let him go! Stop it!" Alec screamed.

Valentine pulled Magnus up by the hair. "Are you going to tell me where the soul sword is hidden or am I just going to have to continue dunking this demon under the water?"

"I don't know! I swear!" Alec responded.

"Oh I think that you do know." Valentine said, dunking Magnus down into the water. Magnus struggled, screaming under the water.

The water splashed onto the floor as Valentine held him down. Alec yanked and yanked at the belt.

"Let him go!" Alec screamed.

"Where's the sword?!" Valentine yelled back. "You'd really kill your boyfriend over your precious sword?"

"Just let him go!"

"Then where Alec Lightwood is the goddamn soul sword?!" Valentine said, shoving Magnus' head deeper into the bathtub.

"Let him go! Okay! Let him go and I'll tell you!"

Valentine pulled Magnus out. Magnus coughed out the water, shaking in fear. Water was dripping from his face, wetting his shirt, jacket, hair and tie. Valentine threw Magnus down on the floor. Magnus was shaking, he covered his face with his hands and went into a fetal position. Alec stood up, he belt still keeping him in one place, but he looked over at Magnus. Valentine walked over to Alec and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him back.

"Now, where the hell is that sword Lightwood?" Valentine asked.

"Idris… it's… it's being sent to Idris." Alec said,

"What?!" Valentine hollered. "Is it there now?! TELL ME!"

"I don't know!" Alec screamed out. "Now let him go! Let Magnus go."

"Not yet." Valentine said, walking over and picking Magnus up by the hair. "Create me a portal to Idris now."

"He can't." Alec said. "You can't go to Idris with your Circle rune. You'll die when you walk inside of Idris with that rune."

Valentine sneered. He threw Magnus down onto the ground and walked out of the room. Alec moved over, resting on the balls of his feet as he slowly brought his finger over to the belt buckle. He slowly, as best as he could without screaming, dislocated his thumb to reach the buckle. The pain sure as hell hurt like a bitch, but he refused to scream and give away any indication that he was trying to escape. He needed to get to Magnus. His thumb reached the buckle and he pulled as hard as he could, unlocking his wrists. Alec immediately ran over to Magnus. He pulled him up and patted his back, getting the water out from deep inside of Magnus' chest.

"Breathe." Alec said, pulling Magnus into his arms. He was shivering, muttering to himself. He was panicking. Alec could hear it in his voice. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here, I'm going to save you."

Magnus didn't respond. He looked over to the door and slowly made his way to the hall. He carefully looked over down the hall and saw Valentine standing there, looking over and planning his attack and planning his revenge. Alec laid Magnus down on the floor. He pulled off his own jacket and wrapped it around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Stay here." he instructed, moving over and grabbing one of Alec's expensive vases. "Sorry about the vase."

Alec advanced over to Valentine, slamming the vase against his head. But as soon as it hit the head of the ruthless and dark leader, Valentine vanished. Alec turned over and Valentine appeared behind him. He grabbed the shadowhunter by the neck and slammed him down against the ground. They crashed into the coffee table, shattering it in the promise. Alec struggled and try and bring the hands away from his windpipe. If he died, then Magnus died. And he could not and would not be able to live with that.

"Should have just stayed there." Valentine sneered. "He would have lived longer."

Alec slammed his hands on the ground, trying to get some kind of friction. Alec's hand slammed down, trying to place it against something could put something he knew. But he didn't feel or see anything at all. Alec grabbed it as he slowly moved his head back as lack of air started getting to him. Valentine moved to let him go, but just as someone hit him over the head. He screamed as the pain radiated through his body. Alec crawled onto his hands and knees and took deep inhales of breath. He got up and kicked the Circle member in the chest. Valentine fell back onto his back, screaming and shuddering in pain.

Alec looked up. Who had been his rescuer? He then saw that it was his weak little sister. "Izzy." he called, running over to her.

"I was sleeping pretty deeply. But I heard the fighting. I saw Magnus in the corner shivering and you-" Izzy started, shaking her head.

"Thank you Isabelle." Alec said, side hugging her. "We need to hurry. Grab him. Hold him down. Don't let him get to Magnus."

"Too late lover boy."

Alec and Izzy turned over and saw Magnus being held up by the neck by Valentine. The Circle leader was sporting a hard bruise on his head as Magnus whimpered to break free.

"Let go of my hands!" Magnus yelled as he struggled to break himself free of Valentine's tight hold.

"Let go of him!" Izzy screamed, holding up her staff.

"I was planning to. You know, until you just had your slut sister slam her staff against my head." Valentine sneered.

"Don't you fucking dare call her that." Alec snapped at him. "Now let him go… before I make you."

Just as he did, there was slamming at the door. He felt a pull on his parabatai rune. Alec smiled. Jace. He looked over at Valentine. He moved forward. Valentine stepped back with Magnus.

"Let me- ahh!" Magnus cried as the pressure on his neck got harder. Valentine threw Magnus down and grabbed another vase. He threw it at Izzy, hitting her chest and making her fall into Alec. Valentine dragged Magnus away. "No! ALEC!"

"Magnus!" Alec screamed, forcing himself to get up. He ran over to the bathroom just as the door was slammed closed. He slammed his fists against the door. "Izzy! My stele!"

Izzy grabbed his stele from the ground and threw it at her brother. Just as the door was busted open. Jace, Aline, Simon, Clary, Maia, Meliorn and Luke ran inside the loft. Alec drew the unlock rune on the door. But it didn't work. Clary ran over to him and drew a rune on the door. She held Alec as the door exploded. Alec immediately stepped through. But he froze at what he saw.

* * *

 _3:00 PM_

Valentine was holding Magnus down in the water. Except he wasn't struggling. He was completely limp in the water. Alec ran over, taking Clary's stele and stabbing Valentine in the thigh and grabbing his boyfriend. He pulled him out of the water and looked over at him. He checked his pulse. He shuddered.

He failed again.

Magnus was dead.


End file.
